Sacrifice
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: Takdir membuat mereka terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta segitiga yang rumit/"Kalian harus membuat pilihan, mencoba melepaskan dan melihat orang yang kalian cintai bahagia atau tetap bertahan seperti ini dan membiarkan kalian terus menyakiti satu sama lain,/"Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau melihat kearahku?"/Yewon Kyusung Wonkyu/DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Bukan sesuatu yang ingin kalian (?) baca :^)

**A/N** : Sebelumnya aku udah post prolognya di fb beberapa hari yang lalu, sekarang aku panjangin  
Selamat baca buat yang masih mau baca ^o^

.

* * *

.

_Gin yeohaengeul machigo jibeulo hyanghaneun gilcheoreom  
Museoun kkumeul kkaego eommareul chajneun aicheoreom  
Nan neoege doedolaganda nan neoreul hyanghae dallyeoganda  
Barami mameul sireo dasi neol bureunda_

Yesung tersenyum memandangi penampilan delapan orang _dongsaeng_-nya di atas panggung dari _backstage_. Mereka semua terlihat berusaha memberikan penampilan yang terbaik di konser pertama mereka ini, sama seperti dirinya ketika akhirnya ia memiliki konser tunggal bersama Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Lengkungan di bibirnya semakin mengembang begitu melihat Choi Siwon melemparkan sebuah senyuman ke arahnya. Jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat dengan alasan yang untuk saat ini tak perlu ia pertanyakan lagi.

Ia mencintai Choi Siwon.

Ia mencintai _namja _itu lebih dari yang ia rasakan pada _dongsaeng_-nya yang lain. Bukan cinta sesama member seperti yang selama ini terlihat oleh semua orang, melainkan cinta dalam arti sebenarnya yang telah ia pendam selama bertahun-tahun.

Semua berawal ketika ia dan Siwon kembali dipertemukan sebagai bagian dari keluarga besar Super Junior. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika ia berada di sisi _namja _tampan itu. Ia selalu merasa begitu nyaman setiap kali Choi Siwon berada di dekatnya.

Awalnya ia berpikir itu semua hanya karena ia telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Siwon. Ia mengenal Siwon jauh sebelum mereka bergabung bersama Super Junior. Ia dan Siwon telah berteman dekat jauh sebelum keduanya bertemu dengan member Super Junior yang lain. Ia pikir hanya alasan sederhana seperti itu.

Namun nyatanya tidak.

Dulu ia adalah seorang Kim Jongwoon yang selalu bermasalah dengan kepercayaan diri. Meskipun ia telah menjalani _traning _selama kurang lebih lima tahun sebelum akhirnya ia debut bersama sebelas _bandmate_-nya di Super Junior, ia selalu merasa dirinya belum cukup mampu untuk berada di sana.

Ia tidak cukup pandai berbicara seperti Leeteuk dan Heechul. Saat awal debut dulu, ia sering berbicara banyak di setiap acara yang mereka datangi, namun saat acara tersebut ditayangkan, ia tidak melihat dirinya berada di sana. Hingga kemudian ia berpikir, ia berbicara banyak, namun mungkin apa yang ia katakan hanyalah sesuatu yang membosankan dan tidak ingin didengar oleh semua orang. Sampai akhirnya sejak saat itu ia memilih untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih tertutup.

Ia pernah mengatakan—dengan bercanda—bahwa Eunhyuk membuat ia kembali menemukan rasa percaya dirinya. Eunhyuk tidak memiliki pernampilan yang bisa dikatakan _good-looking _seperti para _trainee _yang membuatnya merasa pesimis saat itu, namun kemudian saat _namja _ber_-gummy smile _itu menari, ia kembali merasa bahwa hanya dirinya yang berdiri di sana tanpa memiliki apapun. Bahkan Shindong yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih besar darinya mampu melakukan berbagai gerakan dengan baik.

Ia tidak setampan Kangin, Donghae dan Kibum. Ia juga tidak bisa memasukkan dirinya ke dalam kategori imut seperti Sungmin yang hanya dengan sekali melakukan _aegyo _akan langsung berhasil membuat para _fans _berteriak histeris.

Nama panggung yang diberikan untuknya adalah Yesung, _art of voice_, yang mana berarti ia memiliki suara indah yang pantas untuk ia banggakan. Namun saat melihat Ryeowook mampu bernyanyi tak kalah baik darinya, ia kembali merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia anggap sebagai kelebihan. Sampai kemudian Cho Kyuhyun datang dan ia semakin kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya.

Semua member dengan kelebihan mereka masing-masing membuat ia merasa takut. Ia takut ia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak terlihat di antara mereka.

Namun dengan Choi Siwon berbeda.

Choi Siwon adalah member Super Junior yang dielu-elukan nyaris mendekati kata sempurna, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Seharusnya ia merasa semakin minder jika berada di dekat _namja _itu. Namun ia justru merasakan yang sebaliknya.

Ia bukan tipe orang yang terbuka. Ia bukan tipe yang mudah berbagi apa yang ia rasakan dengan orang lain, termasuk teman-temannya di Super Junior. Bahkan dengan Donghae yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak masa _training_ pun ia tetap tidak merasa cukup bebas bercerita ketika ia memiliki masalah.

Tetapi ketika bersama Siwon, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ia bisa dengan mudah menumpahkan tangisnya di pelukan _namja _itu ketika ia memiliki masalah. Choi Siwon adalah orang pertama yang ia cari ketika ia ingin bercerita. Ia merasa bahagia melihat Siwon mendengarkan setiap ceritanya dengan antusias meskipun itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Ia merasa bahagia ketika Siwon langsung memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan setiap ia merasa ingin menyerah.

Terkadang ia juga merasa Siwon memperlakukan dirinya seperti seorang _dongsaeng_ meskipun kenyataannya _namja _itu berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan ketika tiba-tiba Siwon memeluknya, mencium pipinya atau hanya sekedar melakukan _skinship _kecil padanya di saat member lain mengatakan itu menyebalkan dan mengganggu. Dan saat itu ia berpikir mungkin itu karena ia juga termasuk salah satu member yang menggilai _skinship_.

Namun lagi-lagi ternyata semua tidak sesederhana yang ia pikirkan.

Ia mulai menyadarinya ketika ia melihat Siwon melakukan adegan ciuman untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam sebuah drama. Saat itu ia merasa dadanya seperti ditekan oleh sebuah beban berat hingga ia sulit bernapas. Ia merasa marah untuk alasan yang tidak ia mengerti. Namun saat itu ia tidak mencoba mencari tahu lebih jauh.

Hingga kemudian hal itu kembali terjadi saat ia melihat Siwon dan Heechul berciuman di salah satu _performance _mereka. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak suka di saat ia tahu dengan pasti itu hanyalah bagian dari _fanservice _yang memang sudah direncanakan. Dan setelahnya ia kembali berulang kali mendapati dirinya merasa cemburu setiap melihat Siwon melakukan _fanservice _yang berlebihan dengan member lain.

Saat itulah akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa cintanya pada Siwon telah tumbuh menjadi lebih dari apa yang seharusnya.

Ia bukan tidak pernah mencoba menyangkal perasaan itu. Ia sangat tahu bahwa apa yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tidak seharusnya ia memandang Siwon dengan cara yang sepantasnya hanya dilakukan oleh seorang wanita pada pria yang dicintainya.

Meskipun Siwon sangat suka memeluk dan mencium member Super Junior, namun ia tahu dengan pasti _namja _tampan itu bukan seseorang yang akan jatuh cinta pada pria seperti dirinya. Dan seorang _Christian _yang sangat mencintai Tuhannya tidak akan pernah mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang sudah jelas bertentangan dengan ajaran agamanya.

Dan lagi, bagaimana mungkin seorang Choi Siwon bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti dirinya?

Saat ditanya oleh para member, Siwon mengatakan tipe yang disukainya adalah seorang wanita yang seiman dengannya. Itu adalah syarat pertama dan yang paling utama. Pergi bersama ke gereja dengan wanita yang dicintainya adalah salah satu impian Siwon. Dan di sini ia sudah merasa gagal. Selama mengenal Siwon selama bertahun-tahun, _namja _itu memang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan tentang kepercayaan mereka yang berbeda. Mungkin karena meskipun ia bukan seorang katolik yang taat—jika menggunakan Siwon untuk mengukur ketaatan—setidaknya ia masih percaya kalau Tuhan itu ada. Tetapi tentu itu akan berbeda jika menyangkut soal pendamping hidup, kan?

Kemudian Siwon menyukai seorang wanita yang sangat mencintai dan menghormati orang tuanya, karena menurut Siwon wanita yang seperti itu tentu juga akan memperlakukan kedua orang tua Siwon dengan baik. Kalau saja ia seorang wanita, ia pasti akan merasa sangat bahagia ketika mendengar ini. Namun sayangnya, itu adalah masalah utamanya. Bahkan meskipun ia seorang kristen yang sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya, Siwon tetap tidak akan melirik kearahnya karena ia bukan seorang wanita.

Dan perasaan tidak wajarnya pada Siwon ini sempat membuatnya frustasi.

Ia pernah beberapa kali mencoba berkencan dengan wanita, berharap dengan begitu ia bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Siwon dan bisa kembali berjalan pada tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada. Namun ternyata ia sudah jatuh lebih dalam dari yang ia kira. Choi Siwon seolah tetap menjadi pusat pandangannya bahkan ketika ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Tidak jarang ia melupakan janjinya hanya karena ia telalu asyik menghabiskan waktu bersama Siwon. Atau terkadang saat ia sedang pergi berkencan dan tiba-tiba Siwon menghubunginya untuk meminta bantuan, ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk langsung pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya dan menemui Siwon.

Ia tahu ia sangat bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia menyakiti orang lain karena keegoisannya. Oleh karena itu, setelah ia putus dengan kekasih terakhirnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia memilih untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun lagi.

Ia juga pernah berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Siwon. Ia pikir cara itu akan membantu untuk menghapus perasaannya. Namun lagi-lagi ia tidak berhasil. Entah bagaimana hatinya seolah sudah terikat dengan sangat kuat hingga rasanya begitu menyakitkan ketika Siwon tidak berada di sampingnya.

Sampai akhirnya beberapa tahun yang lalu ia memilih untuk menyerah. Ia tak lagi mencoba menyangkal apa yang ia rasakan. Untuk apa berusaha menyangkal jika ia bisa merasa bahagia dengan menikmatinya? Selama tidak orang lain yang tahu, tidak akan jadi masalah, kan?

"Yesung _hyung_!"

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya. Senyuman di wajahnya kembali mengembang begitu menemukan Siwon tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," ia berkata seraya menepuk pelan kepala Siwon ketika _namja _itu memeluknya.

Tidak apa-apa meskipun ia harus menyimpan perasaan itu sendiri. Selama ia bisa berada di samping Siwon, melihat _namja _itu tersenyum bahagia dan memeluknya seperti ini, ia yakin ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih sudah datang," ucap Siwon seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Yesung tertawa, "Yah, apa kau bercanda? Delapan dari sebelas _dongsaeng_-ku sedang menggelar _tour_ pertama mereka, apa kau pikir aku akan tidur di rumah di saat seperti ini? Tentu saja aku harus datang," ujarnya sambil memberikan sebotol air mineral dingin untuk Siwon.

"_Gomawo_,"

Yesung mengangguk. Diambilnya handuk kecil yang berada di sampingnya lantas menggunakannya untuk menghapus peluh di dahi Siwon.

"Pasti sangat melelahkan, kan?"

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan, "Meskipun kita sudah berkali-kali melakukan _world tour_, tapi rasanya berbeda saat yang berada di panggung hanya delapan orang seperti ini. Kau pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama saat KRY melakukan konser tunggal, kan?"

Yesung mencubit pipi Siwon dengan gemas, "Berhenti mengeluh! Ini bahkan baru saja dimulai, kau masih harus bekerja keras untuk memberikan yang terbaik di konser selanjutnya,"

"_Arraseo_," Siwon tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung, "Setidaknya konser ini membuat aku bisa semakin dekat dengan orang yang aku cintai," ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

Senyuman di bibir Yesung tampak sedikit memudar, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankannya.

"Kau pasti sangat menikmatinya," balasnya yang juga dengan suara pelan.

Namun Siwon mengira perubahan nada itu hanya karena ada beberapa kru di dekat mereka, "Tentu saja!" ia menjawab dengan tersenyum lebar.

Yesung kembali mencoba tersenyum.

Ia melupakan sesuatu. Mungkin benar ia akan baik-baik saja selama Siwon tetap berada di sampingnya. Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kenyataan tidak berjalan sesederhana yang ia pikirkan. Hidupnya tidak sesimpel yang ia harapkan.

Ia selalu berpikir seorang Choi Siwon tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, karena ia adalah seorang pria. Pria seperti Choi Siwon tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada sesama pria. Hingga akhirnya seseorang itu datang dan membuktikan kalau ia salah.

Choi Siwon jatuh cinta pada salah satu _dongsaeng_-nya—

"Chokyu-ah!"

—yang juga seorang pria.

Siwon berlari meninggalkannya, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki _backstage _dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Melelahkan, huh?" Siwon berujar seraya menyodorkan air mineral pemberian Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Diambilnya air mineral dari tangan Siwon lantas meneguk hampir setengah dari isinya.

"_Gomawo, hyung_," ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengembalikan botolnya pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum, "Kau melakukan yang terbaik,"

"_Arra_," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil, namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah kesal, "Tapi lagi-lagi kau melakukan sesuatu di luar skrip,"

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat saat melihat mereka mengangkat _banner _kita," balas Siwon membela diri, "Lagipula inti dari _fanservice _kan untuk menghibur para _fans_, kenapa harus berpaku pada skrip kalau kita bisa melakukan hal lain yang bisa membuat mereka lebih senang?"

"Apa kau yakin kau sedang melakukan _fanservice_?"

Siwon tertawa, "Kau tahu jawabannya, kan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Keringatmu banyak sekali," Siwon kembali berucap.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku akan mengambil handuk untuk—"

"Tidak perlu," potong Kyuhyun. _Namja _bersurai _brunette _itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang sejak tadi menatap kearah mereka—kearah Siwon. Ia menyeringai kecil seraya membawa langkahnya menghampiri Yesung.

"Apa _manager hyung _hanya akan diam seperti itu melihat artis tampannya berkeringat, huh? Apa kau mau dipecat?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan Yesung sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Yesung berdecih, "Tampan apanya?" ujarnya sinis, namun _toh _ia tetap melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun minta, mengusap peluh di wajah Kyuhyun dengan handuk kecil yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyeka keringat Siwon.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melewati hari tanpa mengerjai Yesung _hyung_, huh?" Siwon tertawa kecil sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa di samping Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"_Wae_? Yesung _hyung _saja tidak pernah mengeluh. Benarkan, _hyung_?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung sambil memainkan alisnya.

"Kalau aku mengeluh apa kau akan berhenti mengerjaiku?"

"Tentu saja—" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "—tidak,"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon tertawa bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar _dongsaeng _kurang ajar!" Yesung menggerutu kesal sambil memukul pelan wajah Kyuhyun dengan handuk kecilnya, kemudian melemparkan benda berwarna putih itu ke wajah Siwon—yang sayangnya langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh _namja _itu.

"Aku ingin konser ini cepat berakhir!" Kyuhyun mengerang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"_Ppabo_! Ini baru konser pembukaan, kau tahu? Kau tidak pernah mengeluh seperti ini saat _super show_ dan _KRY concert_," komentar Yesung.

"Tidak seru kalau tidak ada kau di atas panggung,"

"_Wae_? Kau dan Ryeowook tetap bisa menyanyi dengan baik tanpa aku, kan?"

"Tapi tidak ada member yang _bulliable _sepertimu, aku kehilangan penawar lelahku!" Kyuhyun berucap gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yesung dengan _sangat _keras.

"Aww!" Yesung mengerang kesakitan.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Siwon ikut berseru.

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. Ia mengacak rambut Yesung pelan sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan _backstage_. Namun langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu ketika melihat Siwon berdiri dari sofa dan menyentuh pipi Yesung dengan wajah khawatir. Ia langsung menggeleng pelan lantas melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Pipimu sampai memerah. Dasar _evil maknae_!" Siwon berdecak sambil mengusap pipi Yesung dengan lembut.

'_Dan aku yakin akan semakin memerah kalau kau tidak segera menjauhkan tanganmu,'_ Yesung meruntuk dalam hati.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Siwon seraya menepuk pelan kedua pipi Yesung.

"Yah, aku bukan anak kecil!" Yesung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kadang kau memang terlihat sangat menggemaskan," balas Siwon sambil mencubit kedua pipi Yesung.

"Choi Siwon!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari ketika para member Super Junior memasuki _dorm_. Setelah konser berakhir tadi mereka mengadakan pesta kecil bersama para _kru _di sebuah restaurant, dan malam ini semuanya memutuskan untuk menginap di _dorm_, termasuk Yesung dan Siwon yang sudah tidak tinggal di sana lagi.

"Yesung _hyung _bisa menggunakan kamar Ryeowook. Sepertinya malam ini dia dan Sungmin _hyung _tidak akan pulang," ujar Eunhyuk.

"Mereka berdua kemana?" tanya Donghae yang sudah berbaring di sofa dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu mereka berdua saja. Mereka tidak akan puas kalau belum sampai benar-benar mabuk," Eunhyuk menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena Sungmin _hyung _juga tidak pulang, Siwon bisa tidur di kamar Sungmin _hyung_ bersama Kyuhyun," lanjut Eunhyuk yang tentu saja langsung membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Malam ini aku ingin istirahat dengan tenang, jadi Siwon _hyung _tidur di kamar lain saja," sahut Kyuhyun seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membuat senyuman Siwon langsung memudar.

"Ck, anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa diatur," Eunhyuk menggerutu kesal.

Yesung sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, memandang wajah Siwon yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya mengingat _namja _itu memang merangkul bahunya sejak dari _basement _tadi. Ada kekecewaan di sana.

"A-aku bisa membujuk Kyuhyun," ujar Yesung dengan suara pelan. Melihat wajah Siwon yang seperti ini adalah salah satu kelemahannya.

"_Anni_," Siwon kembali tersenyum, "Lagipula sepertinya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku tidur bersamamu. _Jja_!" ucapnya sambil menarik Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook.

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

Cuma aku tambahin beberapa ratus _word _dari yang udah pernah aku post di fb, tapi setidaknya prolog yang ini lebih jelas kan ff ini ceritanya bakal kayak apa? xD  
Dulu aku pernah bikin FF _alternative universe _yang inti ceritanya kayak gini juga, nah sekarang aku bikin versi _canon_-nya ^o^

Tapi sebenernya aku masih galau buat nglanjutin lol tadinya aku ngidam (?) baca ff kayak gini, tapi berhubung ga ada yang mau bikinin jadi akhirnya aku bikin sendiri orz  
Nah bagaimana? Kalau ada yang baca, apa mau dilanjut?

Tapi karena aku bukan tipe orang yang suka php, sebelumnya aku kasih tau kalo aku ini yewon stan, jadi jangan terlalu berharap lebih (?) sama aku xD


	2. Oblivious

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Bukan sesuatu yang ingin kalian (?) baca :^)

_A Yewon fanfiction ©2014 by fairysiwoonie_

.

* * *

**Happy Reading**

* * *

.

"Kau sangat cantik, _hyung_," Siwon menggumam dengan suara pelan. Namun dalam keadaan yang sesunyi itu sepertinya suaranya masih cukup keras untuk dapat didengar oleh Yesung yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil memainkan _game _di dalam ponselnya.

"Huh?" Yesung mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Hong Gil Dong. Kau terlihat sangat cantik di sini," ujar Siwon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _screen _laptop di hadapannya.

Yesung mem-_pause game_-nya, meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja nakas lantas menghampiri Siwon yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptop yang dicurinya dari lemari Ryeowook. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon seraya mengintip apa yang tengah dilihat oleh _namja _tampan itu.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan di _fansite_-ku?" mata Yesung membulat lucu, membuat Siwon yang melihatnya langsung tertawa.

"Hanya ingin melihat-lihat. Aku sudah terlalu sering menjadi '_secret guest' _di _fansite-fansite _Kyuhyun, malam ini ingin melihat sesuatu yang lain. Dan sepertinya foto-foto di _fansite_-mu berhasil menggodaku," jawab Siwon masih dengan tertawa, "Bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata kau sangat cantik?"

Yesung menatap Siwon yang telah mengembalikan perhatiannya ke layar laptop. Pujian itu seharusnya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti biasanya, kan? Namun ia melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari tawa itu, dan ia tidak menyukainya. Ia tahu lebih baik dari siapapun bentuk tawa yang digunakan hanya untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh seseorang—terlebih itu adalah seseorang yang saat ini berada di sampingnya.

"Kau harus berjuang," Yesung berucap pelan, membuat Siwon kembali menatapnya.

"Huh?"

"Kau tahu kalau bagiku membaca hatimu sama mudahnya dengan membaca buku yang terbuka, kan? Tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dariku,"

Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Arraseo. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang ingin menyerah? Tidak, kan? Meskipun aku tahu ini tidak akan mudah, tetapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja,"

"Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan waktu," Yesung kembali berujar seraya mencoba tersenyum tulus.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun,"

Rasa sesak yang sangat familiar itu kembali terasa menekan dadanya. Terkadang ia ingin menjadi egois sekali saja. Ia ingin mengatakan pada Siwon untuk berhenti mengejar Kyuhyun dan melihat kearahnya. Ia ingin meyakinkan Siwon bahwa apa yang saat ini ditunggunya pasti hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Ia ingin Siwon menyadari keberadaannya.

Namun tidak peduli seberapa kuat ia menginginkannya, ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Melihat Siwon mencintai orang lain sedalam ini membuat hatinya seakan menolak untuk menjadi egois. Ia tahu dengan sangat baik bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan pada seseorang yang tidak pernah melihat kearahnya. Ia tahu bagaimana Siwon juga merasa terluka selama ini. Dan luka yang Siwon rasakan adalah luka yang sama menyakitkan untuknya.

Ia dan Siwon berada di posisi yang sama, hanya saja _namja_ beriris _obsidian _di sampingnya itu bukan seorang pengecut seperti dirinya. Siwon bukan orang bodoh yang lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan alasan takut kehilangan. Siwon berani mengatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun meskipun pada akhirnya sang _maknae _tidak memberinya sambutan seperti yang ia harapkan.

Ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas bagaimana hari itu seorang Choi Siwon yang selalu terlihat kuat di depan semua orang menangis di hadapannya. Hari itu adalah minggu kedua setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa Kyuhyun dan beberapa member super junior yang lain. Hari dimana Siwon menangis di depannnya dan mengatakan betapa ia sangat takut kehilangan Kyuhyun yang saat itu belum juga membuka matanya. Ia masih mengingat dengan teramat jelas bagaimana hari itu ia merasa langit seolah runtuh menghancurkan dunianya ketika ia mengetahui fakta bahwa _namja _yang ia cintai telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain.

Dulu ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak bergerak lebih jauh, karena ia tahu Siwon-nya tidak akan pernah mungkin jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Ia hanya akan menghancurkan hubungan baiknya dengan Siwon jika ia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Namun detik itu, ketika mendengar Choi Siwon akhirnya jatuh cinta pada salah satu _dongsaeng_-nya di super junior—yang tentu saja juga seorang pria—ia merasa ingin menangis sekeras yang ia bisa.

Jika sebelumnya ia memberanikan diri untuk membiarkan Siwon mengetahui perasaannya, apa mungkin takdirnya bisa berubah? Mungkinkah Siwon akan melihatnya lebih dari seorang _hyung_? Ia sudah lebih dulu mengenal Siwon jauh sebelum Cho Kyuhyun datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka, bukankah seharusnya ia memiliki kesempatan yang sama? Atau bahkan mungkin lebih?

Saat itu ia menghabiskan waktu berhari-hari untuk meruntuki kebodohannya. Ia menyalahkan dirinya yang terlalu pengecut. Ia mencoba berharap ia bisa kembali ke masa dimana Cho Kyuhyun belum datang ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatannya dengan lebih baik. Ia terus berharap meskipun ia sangat tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Hingga kemudian ia menyadari Siwon-nya mulai berubah.

Hari-hari ketika Kyuhyun koma di rumah sakit, ia tidak pernah lagi melihat Siwon tertawa lepas seperti sebelumnya. Ia hanya melihat senyuman palsu yang digunakan sebagai topeng di depan kamera dan para fans. Dan itu bukan senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya merasa nyaman.

Dan akhirnya ia menyadari, tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba untuk tidak mempercayainya, kenyataan itu sudah terpampang dengan begitu jelas di depan matanya dan ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubahnya. _Namja _yang dicintainya itu memang benar-benar telah _jatuh_ pada _dongsaeng_-nya—_pada orang lain_.

Ia melihat bagaimana setiap hari Choi Siwon berdoa pada Tuhan agar mengembalikan Kyuhyun pada mereka—padanya. Ia bahkan menjanjikan ratusan hal yang akan dengan senang hati ia lakukan jika Tuhan mau berbaik hati mengabulkan doanya. Rumah sakit tempat Kyuhyun dirawat seolah menjadi salah satu tempat yang wajib dikunjungi ketika _namja _itu terbebas dari _schedule_-nya, tidak peduli meskipun setumpuk jadwal yang begitu padat membuatnya lelah.

Hari-hari itu adalah saat yang sangat sulit untuk semua member super junior. Tawa lepas seolah menjadi sesuatu yang begitu mahal. Mereka semua dihantui ketakutan yang sama. Mereka takut Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah kembali pada mereka. Begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Meski bagaimanapun, Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu _dongsaeng _yang sangat disayanginya.

Ia berusaha keras menyingkirkan egonya, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun selama itu bisa mengembalikan Siwon-nya yang dulu. Bahkan meskipun itu harus dibayar dengan melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun bermesraan setiap hari di depan matanya, ia yakin itu masih lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan melihat Siwon yang seakan kehilangan hidupnya.

Itulah mengapa setelah Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar kembali pada mereka, ia berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dan menjadi salah satu _hyung _yang selalu ada untuk sang _maknae_. Ia berusaha menjaga Kyuhyun sebaik yang ia bisa. Terutama ketika Choi Siwon tidak bersama mereka. Ia bahkan tidak pernah bisa benar-benar marah meskipun Cho Kyuhyun seolah tidak bisa melewatkan hari tanpa mengerjainya.

Baginya melihat Cho Kyuhyun tertawa adalah salah satu hal yang sangat berharga untuknya. Karena tawa Kyuhyun adalah kebahagiaan Siwon. Dan kebahagiaan Siwon adalah kebahagiaannya.

Klise.

Sebut saja ia bodoh. Ia tetap tidak akan mengubah apapun. _Toh _ini tidak seperti ia melakukan itu semua dengan terpaksa. Sebelumnya, Cho Kyuhyun adalah salah satu _dongsaeng _kesayangannya. Dan hal itu tidak boleh berubah hanya karena Siwon mengungkapkan perasaannya. Meskipun secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun telah merebut Siwon darinya, namun bukan berarti member termuda di super junior itu harus bertanggung jawab atas rasa sakitnya.

Lagipula semua memang berawal dari kepengecutannya. Ia tidak berhak menyalahkan siapapun.

"Yah, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Suara Siwon yang terdengar memecah keheningan berhasil menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya dan menemukan sepasang _obsidian _indah itu menatap tepat ke dalam matanya.

"Apa kau sedang mengasihaniku, huh?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "_A-anni_!"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Selama Kyuhyun masih mengijinkan aku untuk berada di sekitarnya, bukankah itu berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memenangkan hatinya? Untuk saat ini mungkin dia masih sulit untuk menerimanya, karena biar bagaimana pun kami berdua sama-sama _namja_. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur dia tidak membenciku setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya,"

"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu," ucap Yesung seraya mengepalkan tangan mungilnya.

"_Gomapta, hyung_," balas Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Bukankah memang ini yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang _hyung_?"

"_Anni_," Siwon menggeleng pelan, "Bagiku kau lebih dari seorang hyung. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada di sini untukku. Kau tidak pergi meninggalkan aku saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang _gay_. Aku bahkan merasa marah pada diriku sendiri saat pertama kali aku menyadari perasaanku pada Kyuhyun, tetapi kau bisa memahamiku dengan mudah. Kau mengerti aku lebih dari diriku sendiri,"

'_Karena aku juga berada dalam posisi yang sama,' _Yesung tersenyum miris dalam hati.

"Kau tetap berada di sampingku dan memberiku kekuatan saat member lain memandangku berbeda setelah mereka mengetahui orientasi seksualku. Kau bahkan meyakinkan mereka untuk memahami posisiku hingga kemudian mereka mulai ikut mendukungku. Hari-hariku pasti akan terasa jauh lebih berat kalau kau tidak ada di sini, "Siwon melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan sampai saat ini aku belum bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalasnya,"

Yesung memukul kepala Siwon dengan keras, menyebabkan _namja _tampan itu mengerang.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" ujarnya sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Haiz, kau memang benar-benar menggemaskan~~" seru Siwon seraya mencubit kedua pipi Yesung dengan gemas.

"Yah!" Yesung berteriak protes.

"Aww lihatlah, pipimu mudah sekali memerah. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita, kau tahu?"

Yesung memajukan bibir bawahnya—berusaha terlihat marah—yang sayangnya justru terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membalasnya dengan membantumu mendapatkan orang yang kau sukai?" Siwon kembali berujar, namun kali ini berhasil membuat kedua mata Yesung langsung melebar.

"_Mwo_?"

"Ayolah _hyung_, manajemen memang melarang kita untuk berpacaran secara terang-terangan di depan publik, tetapi bukan berarti kau harus menyendiri selama bertahun-tahun seperti ini. Aku bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali kau menjalin hubungan dengan wanita. Pasti ada seseorang yang kau sukai, kan? Aku akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk membantumu mendapatkannya!" ucap Siwon meyakinkan.

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Siwon, menjadikan laptop Ryeowook sebagai alasannya.

"Apa aku benar-benar cantik?" gumamnya sambil menggerakkan jari-jari mungilnya di atas _touchpad_.

"_Hyung_~~~"

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang, tetapi aku tidak ingin mendapatkannya," Yesung akhirnya menjawab, membuat Siwon menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Huh?"

Yesung kembali menatap Siwon seraya tersenyum, "Karena bagiku yang terpenting saat ini adalah mimpiku. Lagipula aku belum terlalu tua untuk dipusingkan dengan masalah pendamping hidup,"

Siwon mendengus, namun diiringi dengan kekehan kecil.

"Aku tahu. Bagi Yesung _hyung_ impiannya adalah hidupnya. Tetapi sekarang kau sudah berhasil meraih impianmu, kan? Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi kebahagiaanmu,"

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi yang akan selalu dikenang bahkan ketika aku sudah tidak ada. Dan aku yang sekarang belum cukup pantas untuk itu. Masih banyak yang harus aku raih,"

"Ya ya ya~~ Yesung _hyung _dan impiannya yang sangat berharga. Benar-benar kisah cinta yang indah. Semoga Tuhan memberkati. Amen,"

Yesung merengut kesal, membuat tawa Siwon kembali pecah.

"_Wae_? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih saat seseorang mendoakan kebaikan untukmu,"

Yesung membuang muka.

"Uh, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mulai memanggilmu Yesung _noona_," ejek Siwon seraya menarik laptop Ryeowook dari hadapan Yesung.

"Yah!"

Siwon menutup tab sebelumnya dan beralih membuka _twitter_-nya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan Yesung dan membuat _namja _bersuara _baritone _itu langsung memasang raut wajah tak bersahabat. Ia hanya tertawa dalam hati. Yesung _hyung_-nya tidak akan pernah mungkin bisa marah padanya dalam waktu yang lama.

Yesung mencondongkan tubuhnya, meletakkan dagunya di atas meja lalu ikut melihat-lihat apa yang membuat Siwon mengabaikannya dan malah beberapa kali terlihat tersenyum kecil.

"Pasti menyenangkan memiliki banyak fans yang mendukung hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun," Yesung berkata pelan, memandangi layar laptop di hadapan Siwon yang hampir dipenuhi oleh foto-foto Siwon dan Kyuhyun, "Kalau suatu saat nanti hubungan kalian diketahui oleh publik, meskipun mungkin ada beberapa orang yang terkejut, tetapi pasti ada banyak fans yang akan melindungi kalian,"

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan, "Mereka adalah salah satu sumber kekuatanku. Semakin banyak kau melakukan _fanservice_, pasti akan semakin banyak fans yang mendukungmu. Dan semakin banyak fans yang kami miliki, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus sering melakukan fanservice denganku," ujarnya seraya tersenyum sekilas kearah Yesung.

"Kalau kita juga sering melakukan _fanservice_, apa mungkin para fans juga akan mendukung kita?" kedua mata sipit Yesung langsung melebar sedetik setelah ia menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya.

Namun sepertinya Siwon tidak terlihat terkejut, "Fans yang mendukung Yewon juga tidak sedikit,"

"Benarkah?" Yesung menyahut pelan, berusaha untuk terdengar biasa saja.

Siwon mengangguk, "Padahal kita jarang melakukan _fanservice_. Kita hanya melakukan apa yang biasa kita lakukan, tetapi sepertinya itu membuat mereka sangat senang. Mungkin lain kali kita juga harus melakukan lebih banyak _fanservice_!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian memperbaiki posisinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Siwon.

"Tentang membalas kebaikanku tadi, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Selama itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan, aku pasti akan melakukannya dengan senang hati,"

Yesung menghela napas pelan, "Kalau suatu saat nanti aku membuat sebuah kesalahan besar, aku mohon jangan meninggalkan aku. Bahkan meskipun semua orang memandang rendah dan berpaling dariku, kau harus tetap berada di sampingku. Kau harus selalu ada di sini untuk memelukku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Atau setidaknya kau harus menggenggam tanganku dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Aku takut sendirian,"

Siwon tampak sedikit heran mendengar ucapan Yesung, namun _toh _detik selanjutnya senyuman hangat kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia merengkuh bahu Yesung dan menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu semakin mendekat.

"Jika saat itu benar-benar terjadi, aku tidak hanya akan berdiri di sampingmu. Aku akan berdiri di depanmu untuk melindungimu dari mereka,"

"Kau berjanji? Bahkan meskipun itu sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar?" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Siwon, seolah tengah mencari jawaban yang ia inginkan dari sepasang _obsidian_ yang selalu berhasil membuatnya terhanyut itu.

Tatapan Siwon berubah khawatir, "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, _hyung_?"

"Kau berjanji?" namun Yesung tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk, "Aku berjanji. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau berbicara seperti itu? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja,"

Siwon menatap Yesung tak yakin, namun _namja _bermata _caramel _itu hanya melebarkan senyumnya sebagai balasan.

Siwon menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah. Tetapi kau tahu kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku, kan? Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari diriku, jadi kau harus melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak boleh ada yang disembunyikan, _arrachi_?"

Yesung mencibir, "Orang lain yang mendengarnya mungkin akan mengira kau mencintaiku,"

"Aku memang mencintaimu," jawab Siwon.

"Benarkah? Aww senangnya menjadi yang kedua!" Yesung berseru seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa harus kedua?"

"Karena yang pertama tentu saja milik Kyuhyun,"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Uh?" Yesung menatap Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Bagiku Yesung _hyung _dan Kyuhyun adalah dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Meskipun aku mencintai kalian dengan cara yang berbeda, tetapi kalian sama-sama menempati posisi pertama di hatiku," kini gantian Siwon yang tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja setelah Tuhan dan kedua orang tuaku!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Benarkah?" _kenapa harus dengan cara yang berbeda?_

Siwon tersenyum, "Meskipun di sini kau adalah _hyung_-nya, tetapi aku selalu merasa ingin menjaga dan melindungimu. Ini bukan karena aku merasa kau _namja _yang lemah, tentu saja bukan. Karena dimataku Yesung _hyung _adalah orang yang kuat dan luar biasa. Ini hanya karena kau adalah salah satu orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku merasa bahagia saat melihatmu tersenyum dan sesuatu di dalam diriku mengatakan aku harus selalu menjaga senyuman itu,"

Mata Yesung yang sejak tadi memilih untuk memandang dinding kamar kini terasa memanas. Benarkah arti dirinya untuk Siwon sebesar itu? Lalu kenapa Siwon tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya? Kenapa Siwon tidak pernah sekali pun menyadari bahwa ia selalu melihat kearahnya?

"Seperti itu juga perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Itulah mengapa bagiku di antara kalian tidak ada yang nomor dua,"

Setetes air mata akhirnya lolos dari _caramel _indah Yesung yang berkaca-kaca. Namun ia dengan cepat menghapusnya. Mengapa sekarang ia menjadi sangat cengeng? Seingatnya Ini sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali ia menangis karena Siwon. Lagipula ia bukan baru jatuh cinta pada Siwon satu atau dua tahun yang lalu. Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah sangat terbiasa?

"Kata-katamu membuatku mengantuk," Yesung beranjak kembali ke tempat tidur tanpa menoleh pada Siwon. Ia membutuhkan waktu setidaknya beberapa detik sebelum matanya benar-benar mengering.

"Yah!" Siwon menatap Yesung protes.

Setelah memastikan ia akan terlihat baik-baik saja, Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya seraya menyeringai kecil, "_Bed _ini milikku. Kau tidur di sofa!"

Siwon berdecih, "Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" balasnya sambil mematikan laptop Ryeowook. Ia langsung berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Ryeowook dan segera menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Yesung yang telah lebih dulu berbaring di sana.

"Yah sempit!" Yesung berseru seraya mencoba mendorong tubuh Siwon.

Siwon melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya di tubuh Yesung, mengunci pegerakan _namja _bersurai _raven _itu dalam dekapannya. Persis seperti seorang anak kecil yang tengah memeluk boneka _teddy bear _kesayangannya.

"Kalau seperti ini aku bahkan yakin seseorang masih bisa tidur di sebelah kita," ucap Siwon sambil mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Choi Siwon, aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Yesung masih berusaha memberontak.

"Itu artinya kau akan menjadi salah satu orang yang beruntung bisa mati dalam pelukan Choi Siwon," balas Siwon seraya mengecup kepala Yesung kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

Yesung menghembuskan napas kesal yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum jahil dari Siwon. Namun _toh _akhirnya _namja _tampan itu tetap melonggarkan pelukannya. Tidak lucu juga kalau tiba-tiba besok judul berita Super Junior Yesung mati dalam pelukan Siwon menjadi _headline news _dimana-mana.

Kedua mata Yesung masih terbuka. Kini ia dapat melihat dari jarak yang begitu dekat wajah tampan yang terpahat sempurna di hadapannya. Siwon-nya memang sangat tampan. Masih sama seperti Choi Siwon yang ia temui pertama kali di Cheonan belasan tahun yang lalu. Choi Siwon yang selalu mempesona dalam apapun yang dilakukannya.

Perlahan jemari mungil Yesung bergerak menyentuh _philtrum _Siwon. Hatinya kembali tersenyum miris. Ia harus menahan dirinya agar tangannya tidak bergerak menyentuh sesuatu yang lain di bawah bagian—yang katanya—merupakan favoritnya itu. Sesuatu yang tidak peduli sedekat apapun jarak mereka, ia tidak akan memiliki keberanian untuk menyentuhnya. Bahkan ia selalu menghindar saat Siwon mencoba menciumnya di atas panggung.

Karena ia tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam.

Grep.

Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya ketika tiba-tiba Siwon menggenggam jemari mungilnya.

"_Hyung_, tidur!" _namja _itu berkata tanpa membuka matanya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis.

'_Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau melihat kearahku, Siwon-ah?'_

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar Ryeowook baru menunjukkan pukul enam pagi ketika Yesung membuka matanya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, _caramel_-nya bergerak menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan, mencoba mencari sumber suara yang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Namun ia tidak menemukan apapun di sana.

Hingga kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Tsk, Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung meruntuk pelan.

Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk kemudian mendapati Choi Siwon masih terlelap di sampingnya. Sepertinya _namja _tampan itu benar-benar kelelahan sampai sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu oleh suara berisik yang menurut Yesung sungguh memekakkan telinga.

Yesung menghela napas dalam sebelum kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidur Ryeowook dengan sangat hati-hati. Setelah merenggangkan persendian tubuhnya yang terasa kaku selama beberapa detik, ia lantas keluar dari kamar Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain yang berada tepat di samping kamar itu.

Klek.

Yesung memutar bola matanya begitu ia masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun dan menemukan _namja _itu masih bergulung di balik selimut tebalnya. Dengan langkah malas, Yesung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut dan segera mematikan jam alarm yang berada di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Cho Kyuhyun!" serunya dengan suara keras.

Namun yang disebut namanya sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Yesung berdecak, "Kyu-ah!" ia kembali berkata dengan suara yang lebih pelan, namun kali ini sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut selimut, "Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Berisik!" Kyuhyun balas berseru dari balik selimutnya.

"Yah, cepat bangun!" Yesung mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun semakin kuat.

"Aku masih sangat mengantuk, _hyung_. Kau lupa tadi malam aku tidur jam berapa?" Kyuhyun mengerang malas.

"Lalu kalau kau tidak berniat bangun pagi kenapa menghidupkan alarm? Suara alarm bodohmu ini sangat mengganggu, kau tahu?!"

"Anggap saja kau tidak mendengar apapun. Lagipula member lain juga tidak ada yang merasa terganggu. Kau saja yang terlalu sensitif. Seperti wanita,"

Mulut Yesung terbuka dengan mata melebar, "Yah, kau mengataiku?! Alarm bodohmu ini sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyakku dan kau sekarang mengatai—"

Bruk.

"Aww!" Yesung mengerang tertahan saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangannya hingga ia jatuh menimpa _namja _yang berusia empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"_Mianhae_," Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kemudian membaringkan Yesung—yang tampaknya masih dalam keadaan terkejut—di samping kirinya, "Nah, sekarang kau bisa tidur lagi. _Sleep tight, hyung_," ujarnya seraya kembali menutup mata. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung dan menarik _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk semakin mendekat.

Setelah proses _loading _yang cukup lama akhirnya Yesung kembali tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Kyu-ah, kau harus bangun," Yesung berujar dengan nada malas.

"Sstt, aku sedang mencoba melanjutkan mimpiku," Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa membuka matanya.

"Bangun atau aku akan menggigitmu!" ancam Yesung.

"Uh, silahkan gigit dimana pun kau mau," balas Kyuhyun seraya menekan kepala Yesung, membuat wajah _namja _manis itu semakin tenggelam dalam dekapannya.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga. Kalau kau tidak segera bangun, aku pastikan kau akan mengalami cacat seumur hidup. Satu—"

"—dua," Kyuhyun menyahut.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Yak!" kali ini suara teriakan Kyuhyun yang terdengar nyaring. Ia langsung terbangun dari posisinya dengan gerakan cepat, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya yang masih memeluk Yesung mendorong _namja _itu hingga jatuh terguling ke lantai.

"Argh!" suara erangan Yesung langsung menyusul.

Kyuhyun yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya langsung melompat menghampiri Yesung yang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi punggungnya.

"_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah cemas.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun sengit, "Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?"

"Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba menggigitku?" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sengit, namun raut cemas masih terlihat di wajah tampannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia membantu Yesung berdiri dan mendudukkan si rambut _raven _di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu!" Yesung tetap tidak mau kalah. Tangannya masih memegangi bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri.

Kyuhyun baru saja berniat untuk membalasnya, namun rasanya tidak tega juga melihat raut wajah Yesung yang tampak kesakitan seperti ini.

"_Mianhae_," ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk.

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun lalu tertawa kecil. Ia sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk leher sang _maknae _dari samping.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat jelek kalau seperti ini," ia berujar masih dengan tertawa, "Katakan sekali lagi!" lanjutnya seraya memiringkan kepalanya, membuat kini wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bingung.

Yesung terkikik, "Sangat menyenangkan mendengar seorang Cho Kyuhyun meminta maaf. Ayo katakan sekali lagi!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau sangat kekanakan," ucapnya pedas.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Ia yakin hanya dengan menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit saja ia bisa menyentuh bibir tipis itu dengan bibirnya melihat jarak wajah mereka yang tidak lebih dari lima senti.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" kali ini Yesung berkata sambil menekan-nekan _philtrum _Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku!" Kyuhyun kembali memasang wajah sengit.

Yesung menggeleng dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin, "_Shireo, oppa_~~~"

"Singkirkan atau aku akan menciummu!"

Chu~

Kedua _onyx _milik Kyuhyun sontak melebar ketika tiba-tiba Yesung mengecup pipinya, atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan nyaris mengenai bibirnya. Namun si _namja _yang lebih tua hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan polos dan senyum bodohnya.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Yesung kembali tertawa kecil, "Seperti aku tidak pernah menciummu saja," ujarnya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun, "Cepat mandi! Awas kalau kau sampai tidur lagi!"

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung sampai _namja _itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Yesung benar. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari sebuah ciuman singkat seorang _hyung _untuk _dongsaeng_-nya. Ia tahu hanya jantungnya yang selalu berdetak cepat sementara Yesung hanya menganggap itu sebagai hal yang teramat biasa. Hanya ia yang merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

'_Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau melihat kearahku, Yesung hyung?'_

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Tujuh dari sepuluh kursi yang berada di ruang makan _dorm _super junior telah terisi oleh para member yang tengah menunggu Sungmin dan Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka—jika jam sepuluh masih bisa dikatakan sarapan pagi. Tak lama kemudian Yesung yang tampaknya baru saja selesai mandi ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Kenapa jalanmu aneh seperti itu, Yesung-ah?" Heechul yang lebih dulu menyadari kedatangan Yesung tampak mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat sang _dongsaeng _berjalan dengan langkah sedikit tertatih.

"Kau dan Siwon tidak melakukan apa yang aku pikirkan, kan?" sahut Eunhyuk yang langsung disambut tatapan mematikan dari Yesung.

"Tanyakan saja pada Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung melirik sekilas kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah asyik dengan PSP-nya, mencoba mengabaikan rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menjalari kedua pipinya mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Jadi kau melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun?" kali ini suara Donghae yang terdengar keras sebelum selanjutnya _namja fishy _itu mengerang kesakitan berkat pukulan sayang yang dihadiahkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kalian terlalu banyak membaca _fanfiction_!" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk tajam.

"Tadi _maknae _kesayangan kita ini mendorongku sampai aku jatuh dengan manis dari atas tempat tidurnya," Yesung berujar sarkastik, tidak ingin membawa perbincangan itu lebih jauh.

Namun sepertinya Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih belum menyerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk yang langsung disusul anggukan antusias dari Donghae.

"Tanyakan saja kenapa _maknae _tercinta kita ini masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak saat suara _alarm_-nya bahkan terdengar sampai ke kamar Ryeowook," Yesung memandang Kyuhyun tajam, "Kebiasaanmu tidak pernah berubah,"

"Sepertinya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Kyuhyun menghidupkan alarm di kamar," sahut Sungmin yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan membawa semangkuk besar nasi goreng.

"Sejak Yesung _hyung _pindah sepertinya aku juga sangat jarang mendengarnya," kali ini Ryeowook yang menyahut.

Yesung melempar _deathglare _kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang senyum tanpa dosa, "Jadi kau sengaja mengerjaiku, huh?"

"_Anni_," Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba _alarm_-nya berbunyi. Lagipula kau saja yang terlalu sensitif. Buktinya Siwon _hyung _masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, padahal kalian berada di kamar yang sama. Jadi ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku," ujarnya membela diri.

Yesung memasang senyum frustasi, "Aku tidak sabar menunggu Super Junior _disband_," ucapnya seraya mengambil nasi goreng ke dalam piringnya.

"Yah, jaga bicaramu!" Heechul menatap Yesung tajam.

"Aku yakin aku tidak akan memiliki umur yang panjang kalau _maknae _tercinta kita ini masih terus berada di sekitarku," jawab Yesung kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bisa membuat kau tetap terjebak di sampingku bahkan setelah Super Junior _disband_?" sahut Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum meremehkan, "Huh? Dengan membeliku dan menjadikanku budakmu?"

"Aku akan menikahimu," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai, membuat beberapa member yang berada di sampingnya langsung tersedak.

Yesung segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Siwon yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara, khawatir dengan reaksi _namja _tampan itu mendengar candaan Kyuhyun barusan. Namun yang ia temukan adalah Siwon yang tengah tertawa bersama Sungmin dan Ryeowook di belakangnya, membuat ia tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

Terkadang ia merasa heran terhadap dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa merasakan rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya ketika melihat Siwon tertawa lepas seperti itu. Tidak peduli untuk siapa tawa dan senyuman tersebut ditujukan, itu selalu berhasil membuatnya ikut tersenyum, seolah ia juga dapat merasakan kesenangan yang membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Aku hanya bercanda," Kyuhyun kembali berujar dengan santai seraya menyendok nasi dari piringnya yang entah kapan ia isi.

Acara makan pagi—atau makan siang—itu berlanjut dengan diiringi oleh cerita-cerita setiap member dari konser kemarin. Meskipun Yesung, Heechul dan Kangin tidak ikut berada di atas panggung, setidaknya mereka menonton konser tersebut dari awal hingga selesai.

"Yah lihat ini!" Donghae menarik baju Eunhyuk agar mendekat kearahnya, lantas menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada _namja _ber_-gummy smile _tersebut.

Eunhyuk tampak langsung menahan tawanya, "_King and Queen_, huh?"

"Atau _prince and princess_?" sahut Donghae sambil terkikik.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Donghae menatap keduanya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Aww lihat! _Princess _Kyu terlihat sangat cantik bersanding dengan _Prince _Siwon~~" seru Donghae seraya menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada semua member. Apa yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah foto editan yang memperlihatkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri bersebelahan dengan memakai mahkota. Dan yang membuat mereka langsung tertawa adalah foto itu terpampang di akun weibo Siwon diikuti oleh beberapa baris kalimat dari Chungmin Cho.

"Kau yang membuat ini?" Heechul bertanya pada Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum kecil, "_Anni_. Aku menemukannya di twitter dan sedikit mengeditnya,"

"Wow kalian benar-benar terlihat serasi! Aku sangat iri!" komentar Sungmin dramatis seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan mata.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian segera menikah. Aku memberkati kalian," Shindong ikut berbicara.

"Aku yakin para _fans _juga pasti akan mendukung kalian dengan sepenuh hati," Sungmin kembali menyahut.

"Aww aku penasaran, nanti kalian akan menjadi Choi Kyuhyun atau Cho Siwon?" sambung Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja Choi Kyuhyun! Apa kau pikir Siwon kita yang tampan ini akan menjadi seorang 'istri'?" sahut Kangin yang langsung disambut tawa oleh member yang lain.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang tengah memandangi para member dengan raut seperti orang yang kehilangan arah, seolah tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Selama ini mungkin ia cukup hebat dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Siwon dibalik topeng bodohnya, namun Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti, ada saat dimana keadaan terlalu menghimpitnya hingga terkadang Yesung tak mampu lagi untuk mengendalikan perasaannya.

Tetapi seperti biasanya, hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu melihat itu. Hanya ia yang memperhatikan bagaimana tadi wajah Yesung langsung berubah cerah ketika Siwon tertawa. Hanya ia yang tahu bagaimana kini raut wajah cerah itu seketika menghilang dan berganti dengan tatapan hampa.

Namun bagaimanapun Yesung _hyung_-nya bukanlah orang yang egois. Beberapa detik kemudian _namja _bersuara _baritone_itu terlihat mencoba ikut tertawa ketika Heechul merangkul bahunya.

"Yah, hentikan!" Kyuhyun berseru kesal, membuat ruangan itu seketika sunyi—meskipun para member masih terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Siwon _hyung_, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini?!" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sebal.

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Anggap saja ini _fanservice_, Kyu-ah. Aku mendapatkan banyak respon menarik dari fans, kau tahu?"

"Tapi kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang wanita!" Kyuhyun memasang raut wajah tak suka, membuat senyuman di bibir Siwon sedikit memudar. Suasana ruangan yang tak terlalu besar itu tiba-tiba menjadi benar-benar sunyi.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," Siwon kembali tersenyum.

"Dulu kau juga mengatakan seperti itu," Kyuhyun mendengus, "Lee Donghae, temani aku main _game_!" ujarnya kemudian seraya menarik tangan Donghae menuju kamarnya.

"Yah, panggil aku _hyung_!" Donghae berteriak keras, tetapi sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun lebih tertarik untuk mengabaikannya.

Siwon sedikit menunduk dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Hanya saja kali ini senyuman yang biasanya membuat ia terlihat mempesona itu justru membuatnya tampak menyedihkan.

'_Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau melihat kearahku, Kyuhyun-ah?_'

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

A/N : ini termasuk update kilat, kan? xD  
_conflictless_~~ hehe di sini aku cuma nyoba buat ngasih gambaran tentang perasaan tiga orang itu, semoga ngga bikin bosen atau bingung kkk~  
makasih buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya :)

_Mind to review_? ^^


	3. So Close and yet So Far

"_Hyung, sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana? Aku ingin segera pulang!" Kyuhyun mengerang kesal. Namun ia tetap membiarkan Siwon menarik tangannya keluar dari _restroom _dan menyeretnya menaiki tangga._

"_Aku janji tidak akan lama," Siwon tersenyum sekilas kearah Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun mendengus, "Awas saja kalau tidak penting,"_

_Kali ini Siwon tidak memberikan balasan. Ia hanya terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga keduanya kini berada di atap gedung tempat tadi mereka baru saja mengisi sebuah acara._

"_Kenapa harus membawaku kesini?" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada._

_Siwon tidak segera menjawab. Namja itu justru terlihat bingung darimana ia harus memulai pembicaraan. Membuat Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya memang tidak terlahir dengan kesabaran tinggi kembali terdengar berdecak kesal._

"_Aku akan turun kalau—"_

"_Aku menyukaimu, Kyu-ah," Siwon berucap pelan._

_Dan tiga kata itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun merasa bumi tempatnya berpijak seolah berhenti berputar. Ia menatap Siwon dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melebar. Dari sekian banyak tebakan yang ia pikirkan mulai dari saat Siwon menariknya keluar tadi, apa yang Siwon ucapkan barusan sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang sempat terlintas di pikirannya._

"_Hyung—"_

"—_Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang!" Siwon berkata cepat memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, "Aku mengerti kau pasti sangat terkejut mendengarnya,"_

"_Hyung tapi—"_

_Siwon menggeleng, "Aku mohon jangan menjawab sekarang. Aku akan memberimu waktu selama yang kau inginkan. Hanya jangan menjawab sekarang,"_

_Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan kening mengernyit._

"_Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaanku padamu berubah menjadi seperti ini. Kau pasti sangat terkejut. Awalnya aku juga merasa sangat terkejut. Tetapi aku rasa akan lebih baik kalau kau mengetahuinya,"_

_Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam. Toh sepertinya namja di hadapannya ini juga tidak membutuhkan jawabannya sekarang. Ia hanya perlu berdiri di sana dan mendengarkan._

"_Aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan memberiku kesempatan. Tetapi aku mohon, apapun keputusanmu, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menghindar dariku. Itu akan sangat menyiksaku,"_

"_Aku sungguh tidak harus menjawab sekarang, kan?"_

_Siwon mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum, "Aku akan menunggu sampai kapanpun,"_

"_Baiklah," Kyuhyun berucap datar. Ia lantas membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan cemas._

.

* * *

.

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Bukan sesuatu yang ingin kalian (?) baca :^)

A Yewon fanfiction ©2014 by fairysiwoonie

.

* * *

.

Entah untuk yang keberapa puluh kalinya sejak beberapa jam terakhir, Yesung kembali menatap jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya. Tidak peduli seberapa keras Cho Kyuhyun berusaha memperingatkan dan menyuruhnya berhenti, kebiasaan itu tetap saja tidak bisa benar-benar menghilang. Terutama jika ia sedang dalam keadaan cemas seperti saat ini.

Klek.

Tiba-tiba pintu _dorm _super junior terbuka, membuat tujuh orang _namja_—termasuk Yesung—yang berada di ruang tamu sontak mengalihkan perhatiaan mereka.

"Bagaimana, Kangin-ah?"

Yesung kembali menutup mulutnya mendengar Heechul sudah lebih dulu menanyakan apa yang juga ingin ia tanyakan.

Kangin menggeleng pelan, "Jiwon sudah menghubungi beberapa tempat yang biasa Siwon datangi, tetapi dia tidak ada dimana-mana,"

"Mungkin Siwon _hyung _sedang pergi ke sauna," sahut Kyuhyun yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari Heechul.

"_Heol_. Bagaimana kau masih bisa berbicara sesantai itu padahal kau yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini?!"

"Kekacauan apa? Memang aku melakukan apa?" balas Kyuhyun tidak terima, "Lagipula Siwon _hyung _itu seorang pria dewasa yang bahkan hampir berusia 30 tahun. Dia tidak akan menghilang begitu saja,"

"Kau bisa berbicara seperti itu karena kau tidak melihat bagaimana wajahnya saat dia pergi," Donghae ikut menyahut.

"Lagipula ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Siwon _hyung _tiba-tiba pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, kan? Biasanya setelah merasa tenang dia juga akan kembali," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Berdebat tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun!" Yesung berseru kesal. Ia menyambar kunci mobilnya di atas meja nakas kemudian bergegas keluar dari _dorm_.

"Yah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku akan mencoba mencari di suatu tempat. Lebih baik kalian juga tidak hanya diam menunggu di sini," jawab Yesung sedetik sebelum akhirnya _namja _berambut _raven _itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku juga akan mencari," ujar Eunhyuk yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Donghae dan beberapa member lain.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan memori-memori selama beberapa tahun terakhir yang terekam dalam ingatannya kembali berputar. Mulai dari pertama kali ia menyadari perasaannya pada Kyuhyun hingga saat ini. Mencoba mencari satu kenangan indah yang mungkin bisa membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Namun ia tidak menemukannya.

Seolah sejak awal semua memang sudah seperti ini.

Beberapa saat setelah bergabung bersama Super Junior, ia bisa merasakan Cho Kyuhyun selalu membuat jarak dengan dirinya. Awalnya ia berpikir mungkin itu hanya perasaannya, namun semakin lama jarak itu terasa semakin nyata. Itulah yang akhirnya membuat ia menaruh perhatian lebih pada Kyuhyun. Ia selalu mencoba untuk menghapus jarak itu dan menjadi lebih dekat dengan sang _maknae_. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari perasaannya telah tumbuh menjadi terlalu jauh.

Semua itu hanya berawal dari rasa penasarannya. Ia selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat ia tidak bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Jika memikirkan tentang rentang usia, sepertinya itu bukan jawaban yang tepat jika melihat betapa dekatnya Kyuhyun dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa sangat dekat dengan Yesung yang jauh lebih tua jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Sejauh yang ia ingat, ia juga selalu memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik—bahkan mungkin lebih baik dari member lain. Namun jarak itu masih tetap terasa.

Awalnya ia berpikir dengan memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun, member termuda di Super Junior itu bisa sedikit membuka hati untuknya. Namun ternyata yang ia lakukan hanya membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk.

Selama ini ia selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun justru semakin menjauh darinya. Bahkan ketika melakukan _fanservice _pun ia bisa merasakan Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan berat hati.

"Argh!"

Lamunan Siwon seketika buyar ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang berteriak. Ia segera membuka matanya dan mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia yakin teriakan itu berasal dari jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Hingga kemudian _obsidian_-nya melebar begitu menemukan seseorang yang terasa tidak asing jatuh terduduk tak jauh darinya.

"Yesung _hyung_?"

Siwon segera berdiri dari dahan pohon yang didudukinya kemudian berlari menghampiri Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Siwon bertanya seraya membantu Yesung berdiri.

"Tentu saja mencarimu," jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum kecil. Namun Siwon bisa melihat _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu tengah menahan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa bisa jatuh?" kali ini Siwon bertanya dengan nada cemas.

Yesung melebarkan senyumnya, "Tadi aku berlari dari bawah. Aku terlalu senang saat melihatmu sampai tidak meperhatikan ada lubang di sini,"

"Tsk, lihatlah. Kau sampai berkeringat seperti ini," Siwon memandang Yesung dengan raut wajah kesal. Namun Yesung tahu dengan pasti _namja _di depannya itu hanya sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Buktinya Siwon segera mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celanannya untuk menghapus peluh yang ada di wajahnya.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Punggungmu?" Siwon kembali bertanya masih dengan nada cemas.

"Kakiku sedikit sakit. Bisa membantuku duduk di sana?" balas Yesung seraya menunjuk pohon di tepi danau yang tadi diduduki Siwon.

"_Jja_!" Siwon melingkarkan tangan Yesung dibahunya kemudian memapah _namja _itu menuju pohon.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Siwon lagi. Ia membantu Yesung untuk duduk di dahan pohon besar yang memang tidak berjarak terlalu tinggi dari tanah, kemudian ia mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Hanya menebak," Yesung menjawab singkat seraya meluruskan kakinya.

Siwon menatap Yesung tidak percaya, "Hanya menebak? Kau tidak yakin aku berada di tempat ini tetapi kau menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk sampai di sini? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada?"

"Tentu saja aku harus mencari lagi ke tempat lain,"

Siwon tertawa seraya mengacak rambut Yesung gemas.

"Tetapi kau tidak perlu mencariku sejauh ini,"

"Aku tidak mungkin hanya diam dan menunggu saat aku tidak tahu apakah kau baik-baik saja. Kau bahkan mematikan ponselmu," ujar Yesung sambil memasang raut wajah kesal.

"_Mianhae_. Tadi aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri," jawab Siwon sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak," Siwon kembali tertawa, "Maaf membuatmu khawatir,"

Tatapan Yesung perlahan melembut, "Jangan terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Kita semua tahu dia mempunyai lidah yang tajam. _Eoh_?"

Siwon menggeleng kecil, "Ini salahku. Dulu dia juga marah saat aku meng_-upload _foto _moment-moment _kami di twitter. Seharusnya aku tidak mengulanginya lagi,"

Yesung menatap Siwon yang kini memandang sendu danau di hadapan mereka. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Siwon tampak begitu putus asa. Hingga terkadang ia merasa dirinya sedikit lebih beruntung jika dibandingkan dengan Siwon. Meskipun ia harus terus menyembunyikan perasaannya, paling tidak ia masih bisa berada di dekat Siwon dan _namja _itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Ia bukan satu-satunya orang yang paling menderita di sini.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat bodoh, _hyung_?"

"Huh?" Yesung mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku merasa seperti mengejar sesuatu yang terus mencoba berlari menjauh dariku. Bukankah aku terlihat sangat bodoh?"

"Aku tidak tahu," _karena kalau memang seperti itu berarti aku juga orang bodoh_.

Siwon tersenyum miris, "Terkadang aku merasa iri padamu. Meskipun Kyuhyun selalu mengerjaimu, tetapi setidaknya dia bisa tertawa lepas saat bersamamu. Dengan member lain sepertinya juga begitu. Ini membuatku merasa seperti dia berada begitu dekat denganku, tetapi aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya,"

Siwon benar. Ia mengerti Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang tahu dengan baik bagaimana caranya bersikap manis. Kyuhyun selalu berbicara pedas pada semua orang, tidak terkecuali dirinya. Namun dengan Siwon berbeda. Sikap Kyuhyun seolah menjadi satu setengah kali lebih menyebalkan. Dan tentu saja itu terasa menyakitkan untuk Siwon. Terlebih Kyuhyun melakukan itu disaat ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Siwon mencintainya.

"Aku bahkan lupa ini sudah berapa tahun sejak aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Selama ini aku juga terus mencoba meyakinkan dia bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perasaanku. Tetapi dia justru seakan terus menolak untuk melihat kearahku,"

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya. Bisakah ia mengatakan pada Siwon untuk berhenti sekarang? Ini menyakitkan. Sungguh. Apa yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan melihat orang yang kau cintai terus menerus melukai dirinya sendiri demi orang lain?

Bahagia hanya dengan melihat orang yang ia cintai bahagia bersama orang lain itu munafik. Semua orang tahu itu. Tetapi sungguh, ia akan merasa _sedikit _lebih baik jika melihat Siwon bahagia bersama Kyuhyun daripada harus terluka seperti ini. _Toh _bagaimana pun Siwon tidak akan menjadi miliknya. Bukankah lebih baik ia melihat Siwon bahagia?

"Orang tuaku marah padaku saat aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku seorang _gay _dan aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Mereka bahkan tidak mau bertemu denganku selama lebih dari satu bulan. Tetapi setelah aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka dan membuat mereka mendukung apapun keputusanku, kesempatanku tetap tidak pernah datang,"

Yesung merasakan lidahnya kelu. Seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu untuk menghibur Siwon. Tetapi otaknya seolah menolak untuk bekerja. Ia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan. Ditambah lagi dengan rasa perih dan basah pada kakinya yang sedari tadi ia coba abaikan. Ia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Apa sekarang sisi egoisnya mulai mendominasi?

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lantas memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Siwon, membuat si _namja _tampan langsung menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik, jadi biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini. Aku selalu merasa nyaman saat kau memelukku ketika aku sedang berada dalam masalah, jadi aku harap setidaknya aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama,"

Tawa Siwon kembali pecah mendengar ucapan Yesung. Inilah yang membuat Yesung istimewa. _Hyung _kesayangannya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa dalam keadaan apapun.

"_Gurae_. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Tetapi sepertinya kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain untuk membuatku lebih baik lagi,"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, "Huh?"

Siwon menunjuk pipinya seraya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, membuat Yesung yang mengerti maksudnya langsung membuang muka.

"_Wae_?" Siwon mengerang protes menerima penolakan Yesung, "Susah sekali mendapatkan ciuman darimu!"

"Tentu saja karena ciumanku sangat berharga," jawab Yesung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Siwon mencibir, "Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa ratus kali kau mencium Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Kenapa semua orang selalu menjadikan aku pengecualian?" ujarnya merajuk.

Yesung tersenyum lebar. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mulai bergerak menekan-nekan philtrum Siwon.

Siwon memutar bola matanya. Namun ia juga tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan Yesung. Sampai kemudian ia menyadari langit di bagian barat mulai membiaskan warna oranye.

"_Hyung, _ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi malam,"

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Yesung memastikan.

Siwon tersenyum. Memilih menggunakan itu untuk meyakinkan Yesung bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Meskipun di dalam hatinya ia sungguh tidak baik-baik saja, tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Yesung terus mengkhawatirkannya.

"_Jja_!" Siwon menarik tangan Yesung untuk bangkit dari dahan yang mereka duduki. Namun begitu Yesung menginjakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah, _namja _bermata _caramel _itu tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur. Beruntung Siwon segera menangkapnya sebelum wajah Yesung membentur permukaan kasar di bawahnya.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa?" Siwon bertanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Ka-kakikku sakit sekali," Yesung berucap lirih.

Siwon segera memeriksa kaki Yesung. Matanya melebar begitu melihat bagian bawah sepatu kanan Yesung sobek.

"Sepertinya kakimu terluka," ujar Siwon seraya melepaskan sepatu kanan Yesung.

'A-arh.. hati-hati," Yesung mendesis pelan.

Mata Siwon semakin membulat ketika ia berhasil membuka sepatu Yesung dan melihat ujung kaki _namja _manis itu berlumuran darah yang sebagian sudah mengering. Mungkin karena terlalu lama didiamkan.

"Yah! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kakimu terluka, huh?" Siwon mengeraskan nada suaranya.

"Se-sepertinya tadi aku menginjak sesuatu saat terjatuh. Tapi sungguh tadi tidak terasa sakit," jawab Yesung berbohong. Ia hanya akan membuat Siwon semakin marah jika ia mengatakan ia sengaja menahan rasa sakitnya karena ia ingin menemani Siwon di sana.

Siwon kembali mengambil sapu tangannya dari dalam saku kemudian segera membalutkannya di kaki Yesung.

"Untuk apa dibalut? Darahnya kan sudah tidak keluar lagi,"

"Tentu saja agar tidak terkena infeksi," Siwon menatap Yesung sengit.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku kan bertanya baik-baik,"

"_Jja_! Aku akan mengobatimu di mobil," ujar Siwon seraya berlutut membelakangi Yesung.

Yesung menautkan alisnya, "Kau sedang apa?"

"Tsk, cepat naik ke punggungku!"

"_A-anni_!" Yesung menggeleng cepat, "A-aku bisa berjalan sendiri,"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu berjalan dengan kaki seperti itu?" jawab Siwon sambil menatap Yesung tajam.

Akhirnya Yesung menurut. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon dan membiarkan _namja _itu menggendongnya.

"Kau menyeramkan kalau sedang khawatir," gumam Yesung dengan suara pelan. Namun tentu saja Siwon dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas melihat jarak antara bibir Yesung dan telinga Siwon saat ini bahkan tidak lebih dari lima senti.

"Aku marah karena kau selalu lebih mementingkan orang lain bahkan saat dirimu sedang terluka," Siwon menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Aku hanya tidak tega melihatmu sedih seperti tadi,"

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mempercepat langkahnya menuruni bukti. Mobilnya terparkir cukup jauh dari tempat itu.

"Siwon-ah, _mianhae_," ucap Yesung memohon.

Siwon menghela napas, "Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, _arra_? Bagaimana kalau lukamu infeksi karena tidak segera ditangani? Kau mau aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri seumur hidup?"

Yesung mengangguk cepat. Kali ini ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup pipi Siwon, membuat _namja _tampan itu tersenyum kecil.

"Pelan-pelan, Siwon-ah. Nanti kita terpeleset," ujar Yesung sambil mengeratkan pegangannya.

Siwon mengangguk. Saat ini mereka memang tengah menuruni bukit yang jalannya sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan bersabahat. Meskipun tidak terlalu curam, Siwon yakin mereka harus dirawat di rumah sakit setidaknya satu atau dua hari jika sampai terjatuh.

"Kau tahu, tadi aku hampir tersesat. Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali aku datang ke tempat ini. Apa kau masih sering ke sini?" Yesung kembali memulai permbicaraan seraya meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak terlalu sering. Tetapi setidaknya satu atau dua kali dalam setahun aku pasti datang ke sini,"

Yesung memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya saat aku ingin menenangkan pikiran. Tempat ini selalu membuatku nyaman," jawab Siwon seraya tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir,"

Plak.

Yesung memukul kepala Siwon.

"Yak!" Siwon berseru keras.

"Pergi diam-diam seperti ini justru membuatku lebih khawatir, kau tahu?" Yesung memasang wajah kesal.

"_Hyung_, kau benar-benar anarkis seperti wanita,"

"Uh-huh? Benarkah?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Dan aku berani bertaruh, tubuhmu ini bahkan pasti tidak lebih berat dari wanita. Berhentilah melakukan diet. Kau sudah terlalu kurus,"

"_Ne, appa_," jawab Yesung sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil. Kini ia telah sampai di tempat tadi ia meninggalkan mobilnya. Di samping mobilnya ada mobil lain berwarna hitam yang sudah bisa dipastikan adalah milik Yesung.

Ia membuka pintu belakang mobilnya kemudian mendudukkan Yesung di sana dengan posisi menghadap keluar. Ia segera mengambil botol air mineral dan sebuah kotak kecil berisi obat-obatan yang memang selalu ia bawa di dalam mobilnya.

"Kalau terasa perih bilang saja, okay?" ujar Siwon seraya berlutut di depan Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk, "Okay,"

Siwon terlebih dulu membersihkan darah di kaki Yesung dengan air mineral. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas terdapat beberapa goresan yang cukup dalam di jari-jari dan telapak kaki _namja _manis itu.

"Apa yang kau injak? Kenapa bisa separah ini?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin itu lubang jebakan yang dibuat anak-anak kecil,"

"Bahkan bisa sampai menembus sepatumu," gumam Siwon seraya memasang perban di kaki Yesung setelah sebelumnya ia membersihkannya dengan alkohol.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Siwon kembali bertanya setelah selesai memasangkan perban.

"Sedikit,"

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi seseorang untuk mengambil mobilmu,"

Yesung menautkan alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk membawa mobilmu kembali ke Seoul. Kau tidak berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini, kan?"

"Aku masih memiliki satu kaki, _appa_~~" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengangkat kaki kirinya.

"Tetap tidak boleh. _Jja _pindah ke depan!"

"Whoaa!" Yesung nyaris berteriak ketika tiba-tiba Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Yak! _Dongsaeng_ tidak sopan!" Yesung berseru seraya memukul dada Siwon.

"Aku _appa_, kau lupa?" balas Siwon sambil mendudukkan Yesung di dalam mobilnya.

"Mobilku ditinggal di sini?" Yesung menatap Siwon dengan mata melebar.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang mengambilnya," jawab Siwon yang kini sudah duduk di belakang kemudi. Ia segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yesung melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Kau menyebalkan,"

Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"_Hyung_, karena kita sudah berada di Cheonan, kenapa kita tidak menginap di rumah Jung _Ahjussi _saja? Lagipula ini sudah hampir malam," ujar Siwon yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide entah darimana.

"Whoaa! Kau benar. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu mereka. _Kajja kajja_!" sahut Yesung bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu katakan pada member lain malam ini kita akan menginap di sini,"

Yesung terkikik, "Seharusnya aku memberitahu mereka sejak tadi. Sekarang mereka pasti masih sibuk mencarimu,"

Siwon ikut tertawa seraya mengacak rambut Yesung, "Dasar!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Siwon, turunkan aku!" seru Yesung sambil memukul-mukul bahu Siwon.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu sebuah rumah yang terletak tidak jauh dari bukit tadi. Yesung sudah berusaha meyakinkan Siwon bahwa ia bisa berjalan sendiri, namun _namja _tampan itu tetap memaksa untuk menggendongnya.

"Kau bisa jatuh kalau terus bergerak seperti itu, _hyung_," sahut Siwon santai. Ia mengetuk pintu _ebony _di depannya beberapa kali sebelum kemudian kembali mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua kaki Yesung.

"Lebih baik aku jatuh daripada mereka melihatku seperti ini!" Yesung berseru kesal sambil menggigit bahu Siwon.

"Gigitanmu sama sekali tidak terasa, _hyung_," Siwon terkekeh pelan, membuat Yesung semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Klek.

Pintu di hadapan mereka perlahan terbuka dari dalam. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya berada di usia lima puluhan keluar dari rumah dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"_Anyeong, ahjumma_," sapa Siwon seraya tersenyum lebar. Sementara Yesung lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Siwon.

"Siwonie?" wanita itu bertanya ragu.

Siwon mengangguk, "Jung _Ahjumma _tidak lupa padaku, kan?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Jung _ahjumma _itu segera tersenyum mendengar jawaban Siwon, "Whoaa, kau semakin tampan. _Ahjumma _sampai tidak mengenalimu," ujarnya sambil menepuk lengan Siwon.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu," balas Siwon sembari tersenyum.

"Kau bersama siapa?" Jung _ahjumma _menatap Siwon dan Yesung yang masih terus menyembunyikan wajahnya bergantian.

"_Hyung_~~" panggil Siwon seraya mengendikkan bahunya, membuat Yesung mau tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya.

"Jongwoon?" Jung _ahjumma _kembali melebarkan matanya.

"_Anyeong, ahjumma_. Lama tidak bertemu," Yesung tersenyum kikuk, "Turunkan aku!" bisiknya pada Siwon penuh penekanan. Namun Siwon berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Kalian benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pria-pria tampan," Jung _ahjumma _terkekeh pelan seraya mengacak rambut Yesung, "Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa Siwon menggendongmu?"

"Kau mempermalukan aku!" Yesung menatap Siwon sebal.

"Tadi Jongwoon _hyung _terjatuh di bukit, _ahjumma_. Kakinya terluka dan dia tidak bisa berjalan," jawab Siwon yang lagi-lagi mengabaikan ucapan Yesung.

Jung _ahjumma _segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaki Yesung yang dibalut perban.

"Astaga! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, _ahjumma_. Siwonnie saja yang terlalu berlebihan," jawab Yesung.

"Tsk. Ayo masuk. Kalian bisa membeku kalau terlalu lama di luar," Jung _ahjumma _melebarkan pintu rumahnya, mempersilahkan Siwon dan Yesung untuk masuk.

"Rumah ini masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali kita mengunjunginya. Benarkan, Siwon-ah?" gumam Yesung sembari mengamati sekelilingnya.

Siwon mengangguk setuju, "Tidak ada yang berubah,"

"Memang perubahan seperti apa yang kalian harapkan? _Ahjumma _dan _ahjussi _sudah terlalu tua untuk memikirkan hal seperti ini," Jung _ahjumma _tertawa ringan.

Yesung menggeleng, "_Anni_. Rumah ini masih terasa nyaman seperti dulu," jawabnya seraya tersenyum, "Dimana _ahjussi_?"

"Ah, benar. Dimana _ahjussi_?" Siwon ikut bertanya seraya mendudukkan Yesung di atas sofa dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Sayang sekali, _ahjussi _sedang berada di luar kota sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kenapa tidak memberitahu kalau kalian akan ke sini?"

"Tadi kami pergi ke bukit, _ahjumma_. Karena ini sudah terlalu malam untuk kembali ke Seoul dan Jongwoon _hyung_ membutuhkan istirahat, kami memutuskan untuk menginap di sini. _Ahjumma _tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. _Ahjumma _benar-benar merindukan kalian. Sejak kau kembali ke Seoul kau tidak pernah datang lagi ke sini. Jongwoon juga,"

"_Mianhae_, _ahjumma_. Kami janji setelah ini kami akan sering-sering datang ke sini," jawab Yesung seraya membuat _v-sign_ dengan tangan kanannya.

Siwon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, _ahjumma _akan membuatkan minuman hangat untuk kalian. Lebih baik sekarang kalian mandi dulu. Kalian bisa tidur di kamar yang dulu biasa kalian gunakan," Jung _ahjumma _kembali tersenyum.

"_Kamsahamnida, ahjumma_," ucap Yesung dan Siwon hampir bersamaan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"_Ahjumma _melihat Siwonnie?" Yesung bertanya pada Jung _ahjumma _yang sepertinya baru saja mengambil segelas air putih dari dapur.

Jam yang tergantung di dinding ruangan sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Yesung sendiri tadinya sudah tidur sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tetapi saat tiba-tiba terbangun dan tidak menemukan Siwon di kamar mereka, ia lantas memutuskan untuk keluar mencarinya.

"Apa Siwonnie tidak ada di kamar?" Jung _ahjumma _justru menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Yesung mengangguk, "Padahal tadi saat aku mau tidur dia masih ada di kamar. Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya di depan,"

"Apa kakimu baik-baik saja? Mau _ahjumma _bantu?"

Yesung menggeleng seraya tersenyum manis, "Ini tidak separah yang Siwon katakan, _ahjumma_,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti kalau membutuhkan apa-apa panggil saja _ahjumma _di kamar, _arra_?"

"_Ne, ahjumma_," ucap Yesung sebelum kemudian berjalan ke beranda rumah Jung _ahjumma _dengan langkah sedikit tertatih.

Yesung meruntuk dalam hati. Jika tahu akan seperti ini seharusnya tadi ia tidak berlari menuruni bukit itu. Ia benar-benar seperti harus berjalan dengan menggunakan satu kaki. Menggunakan tumit sebagai tumpuan kaki kanannya sungguh terasa menyiksa.

Langkah Yesung terhenti di beranda rumah ketika matanya menemukan sosok Siwon tengah duduk di bangku berbentuk persegi yang berada di bawah pohon tak jauh darinya. _Namja _itu terlihat memeluk kedua lututnya sembari menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit. Dan tanpa harus bertanya pun Yesung tahu dengan pasti apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Siwon.

Siwon yang sepertinya menyadari suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Matanya seketika melebar begitu melihat Yesung berjalan dengan langkah tertatih menghampirinya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Yesung untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Kenapa ikut keluar?" tanya Siwon seraya mendudukkan Yesung di atas bangku.

"Kau sendiri kenapa berada di luar? Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" Yesung menatap Siwon kesal.

Siwon tersenyum seraya menggaruk belakang lehernya, "Aku tidak bisa tidur,"

"Memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi?"

Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Dan Yesung tahu ia tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat. Sampai kemudian Siwon menyadari _namja _di sampingnya itu terlihat menggigil karena semilir angin malam yang berhembus menerpa tubuh mereka.

"_Hyung_, kemarilah," ucap Siwon seraya menepuk tempat di antara kedua kakinya.

"Huh?" Yesung mengernyit.

"Tsk, kau lambat,"

Akhirnya Siwon yang berpindah ke belakang Yesung dan menarik pinggang _namja _manis itu. Kedua _caramel _Yesung melebar ketika merasakan punggungnya menyentuh dada Siwon. Rasa panas langsung menjalar di kedua pipinya begitu menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

Siwon mengisyaratkan pada Yesung untuk memeluk lututnya sebelum kemudian ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh _namja _di depannya tersebut.

"Seperti ini lebih hangat," gumam Siwon seraya meletakkan dagunya di bahu Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk kecil. Berusaha mengabaikan jantungnya yang kini berdegup cepat.

"Yesung _hyung _selalu hangat. Bahkan mungkin meskipun aku terjebak di kutub utara, aku masih bisa tetap merasa hangat jika memelukmu seperti ini,"

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Kau juga hangat,"

"Terima kasih, _hyung_,"

"Huh?"

"Untuk selalu berada di sampingku dan membuatku merasa aku tidak pernah sendirian,"

"Berhentilah terus mengucapkan terima kasih untuk hal yang sama. Kau membuatku merasa seperti orang lain," balas Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon terkekeh, "Aww, sepertinya hari ini Yesung _hyung _suka sekali bertingkah imut!" serunya seraya mencium pipi kanan Yesung dengan gemas.

Yesung membulatkan mata sipitnya. Detak jantungnya yang beberapa saat lalu mulai tenang kini kembali berdegup cepat. Ia sungguh berharap cahaya bulan tidak cukup terang untuk membuat Siwon dapat melihat wajahnya yang ia pastikan sudah memerah sempurna.

"Pipimu lembut sekali. Bahkan pipi Kyuhyun tidak selembut ini," ujar Siwon lagi seraya menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Yesung yang baru saja diciumnya, "Pipimu juga hangat,"

'_Ah, lihatlah, Jongwoon. Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita sekarang,' _Yesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kali ini ia berharap semoga Siwon tidak cukup peka untuk dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Kau tahu _hyung_, aku bersyukur Tuhan tidak membuatku jatuh cinta padamu,"

Deg.

Tubuh Yesung membeku. Ucapan Siwon barusan seolah mampu membuat jantungnya yang tadi berdegup kencang seketika berhenti berdetak.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika sekarang yang ada di posisi Kyuhyun adalah dirimu. Rasanya pasti akan jauh lebih menyakitkan kalau kau yang membenciku. Aku sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku harus kehilangan dirimu,"

Yesung masih terdiam. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi.

Haruskah ia merasa senang? Bukankah secara tidak langsung tadi Siwon baru saja mengatakan ia lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun? Bukankah itu sama saja artinya dengan Siwon akan lebih memilih kehilangan Kyuhyun daripada dirinya?

Atau justru ia harus menangis? Karena sebesar apapun arti dirinya untuk Siwon, kenyataan bahwa _namja _itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang _hyung _tidak akan pernah berubah. Selamanya cinta Siwon padanya hanya akan tetap sebatas ini.

"_Hyung_?"

Panggilan Siwon membuyarkan lamunannya.

Yesung menundukkan wajahnya. Lebih memilih untuk tidak memandang Siwon yang pasti kini tengah menatap kearahnya.

"Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Siwon.

Yesung menggeleng kecil, "15 menit lagi kita masuk ke dalam, _eoh_?"

"Kalau kau kedinginan kita bisa masuk sekarang,"

"_Anni_. Aku masih ingin di sini sebentar lagi," ucap Yesung seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Baiklah," balasnya sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh Yesung.

'_Biarkan aku menikmati ini sebentar lagi,'_

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Siwon-ah.." Yesung mengguncang bahu Siwon dengan pelan, "Siwon.."

Siwon menggeliat kecil. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Yesung tengah berjongkok di samping bed yang ditidurinya.

"Apa apa, hyung?" Siwon bertanya dengan suara pelan. Sepertinya rasa kantuk masih mendominasinya. Matanya bahkan tidak terbuka sempurna.

"Bolehkah aku ikut tidur di sini? Tidur sendirian rasanya dingin sekali,"

Siwon tersenyum kecil. Ia lantas segera menggeser tubuhnya, mengisyaratkan pada Yesung untuk berbaring di sampingnya.

Yesung tahu ia tidak mungkin akan mendapatkan penolakan. Ini tidak seperti baru pertama kalinya ia tidur dengan Siwon atau member Super Junior yang lain. Ini adalah hal yang teramat biasa. _Meskipun tidak untuk dirinya_.

Setelah mengangguk kecil, Yesung segera membaringkan dirinya di samping Siwon, yang tentu saja langsung disambut oleh dekapan hangat _namja _tampan di sebelahnya itu.

"Tidurlah. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus kembali ke Seoul," ucap Siwon seraya memberikan kecupan singkat pada kepala Yesung sebelum kemudian kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

Yesung kembali mengangguk pelan.

Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka. Yesung tetap membuka kedua matanya sementara Siwon tampaknya sudah kembali tenggelam dalam mimpinya.

Yesung hanya diam seraya terus memandangi wajah tampan yang selama dua malam ini menemani tidurnya. Sampai kemudian setetes cairan hangat lolos membasahi pipinya.

'_Kau benar-benar sangat mencintainya, eoh? Kau begitu mencintainya sampai kau tidak pernah melihat kearahku?'_

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kemudian kembali menatap wajah tampan itu.

'_Aku merasa sakit melihatmu terluka seperti ini. Kalau kau tidak bisa melihat kearahku, setidaknya kau harus bahagia,'_

Ia tersenyum lembut.

'_Aku akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Setidaknya salah satu di antara kita harus bahagia, kan? Aku tidak bisa benar-benar bahagia jika itu bukan dirimu. Sementara kebahagiaanmu bukan aku. Jadi aku hanya akan berbahagia untukmu,'_

Ia memandangi wajah itu sekali lagi. Memastikan _namja _di hadapannya tersebut telah benar-benar terlelap.

'_Tetapi aku membutuhkan kekuatan untuk itu. Bisakah aku meminta kekuatan darimu?'_

Ia tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir Siwon.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia memberanikan diri.

Tidak masalah meskipun hal ini akan membuat ia jatuh semakin dalam. _Toh _ia memang sudah terluka.

Dan mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk melakukan hal ini.

Bibir itu terasa begitu manis bahkan ketika ia hanya mengecupnya. Ia ingin merasakan lebih dalam. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Meskipun Siwon bukan orang yang peka saat tertidur, tetapi ia tidak berani mengambil resiko jika tiba-tiba _namja _itu terbangun dan mendapati _hyung _yang disayanginya tengah melumat bibirnya.

Walau ia tidak bisa memiliki Siwon seutuhnya, setidaknya ia ingin terus berada di dekat pria itu. Ia masih ingin merasakan pelukan hangatnya.

Kecupan itu berlangsung tidak lebih dari satu menit. Yesung segera melepaskan bibirnya, memandang wajah damai Siwon sekali lagi sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam dekapan _namja _itu.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit mengangkat alisnya ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menemukan Yesung duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya berjalan menghampiri Yesung, "Apa kau merindukanku?" lanjutnya menggoda, "Padahal baru satu hari kita tidak bertemu,"

"Kyu-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," Yesung berujar gugup. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan godaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bertanya.

"I-ini tentang Siwon,"

Raut wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin memintaku untuk memberi kesempatan pada Siwon _hyung_, lebih baik lupakan saja," jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Yah, apa sulitnya mencoba, huh?" Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon, "Apa kau tidak berpikir selama ini kau sudah keterlaluan padanya?"

"Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku melakukannya, _hyung_. Dan jangan memaksaku untuk mengatakannya,"

Yesung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, "Apa karena kalian sama-sama _namja_?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu,"

"Apa kau membenci Siwon karena dia mencintaimu?"

"Aku tidak pernah membenci Siwon _hyung_,"

"Kyuhyun-ah, selama ini Siwon selalu memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan? Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padamu. Yang dia lakukan hanya mencintaimu. Apa mencintai seseorang adalah sebuah kesalahan? Dia bahkan selalu menempatkan dirimu dalam prioritas utama. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini,"

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun berseru keras, membuat Yesung melebarkan matanya. Ini memang bukan baru pertama kali ia mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara sekeras itu. Namun kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada sesuatu di dalam mata Kyuhyun yang seolah meneriakkan sesuatu padanya.

Tetapi ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya tadi malam. Kali ini ia harus berhasil.

"Kalau kau mau melakukannya, aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku juga berjanji aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah marah meskipun kau selalu mengerjaiku. _Oh_?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Perih itu kembali terasa menekan dadanya mengiringi setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Hal bodoh apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang?

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak keras.

"Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti!" namun Yesung memberanikan diri untuk membalasnya. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk merasa takut, kan? Ia _hyung_-nya di sini, ingat?

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat. Tetapi kali ini yang Yesung lihat bukanlah seringaian jahil dan mengerikan seperti biasanya. Ada yang berbeda.

Ada yang salah.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya mendekati Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk ragu. Sungguh ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dari cara Kyuhyun menatapnya.

"Karena Siwon _hyung _adalah orang yang dicintai oleh orang yang aku cintai," Kyuhyun berbisik di samping Yesung.

Tubuh Yesung seketika menegang. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin sedang membicarakan dirinya, _kan_?

"_Wae_? Apa kau terkejut?" Kyuhyun kembali berbicara, "Terkejut karena aku mencintaimu atau karena aku tahu kalau kau mencintai Siwon _hyung_?"

"K-Kyu.. k-kau pasti bercanda, kan?"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung dan meletakkan jemari mungil itu di dada kirinya, membuat Yesung dapat merasakan jantungnya yang saat ini berdegup kencang.

"Apa menurutmu aku sedang bercanda?"

"K-Kyu?"

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

Aku update kilat (?) lagi mumpung lagi liburan  
tapi berhubung bentar lagi liburan selesai, jadi ngga janji chapter selanjutnya bakalan cepet ^^

Chapter ini isinya hampir full yewon ^o^  
tapi mungkin ini chapter terakhir yg ada fluff-nya sebelum konfliknya dimulai :p

Oh iya, soal pairing ff ini emang lebih fokus ke yewon  
Aku udah bilang di awal, kan?  
Maaf kalo ngga sesuai sama keinginan readers ^^  
Lagian di ffn ini ff yewon ngga ada setengah dari ff kyusung dan ngga ada seperempatnya dari ff wonkyu lho, jadi biarkan ff ini tetap fokus ke yewon ya kkk~

Thankyou buat yang masih mau baca ^^


	4. Revelation

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Bukan sesuatu yang ingin kalian (?) baca :^)

A Yewon fanfiction ©2014 by fairysiwoonie

.

* * *

**Happy Reading**

* * *

.

"K-Kyu.. k-kau pasti bercanda, kan?"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung dan meletakkan jemari mungil itu di dada kirinya, membuat Yesung dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang saat ini berdegup kencang.

"Apa menurutmu aku sedang bercanda?"

"K-Kyu?"

"Katakan, apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Yesung tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun ia sungguh tak mendengar nada bercanda dalam suara Kyuhyun.

Ia segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Matanya bergerak gelisah menatap apapun di sekitarnya—apapun selain Kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa saat ia seolah tidak merasakan apapun. Ia tidak mendengar apapun.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat reaksi _namja _di depannya. Ia sungguh tidak berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yesung, terlebih di saat seperti ini. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan ia belum siap dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Yesung untuknya. Namun kalimat tadi seolah keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dan kini ketika ia tersadar, sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk ia menariknya kembali.

"Si-Siwon.."

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos.

Ini memang tak seperti sebelumnya ia tidak pernah tahu perasaan Yesung pada Siwon. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana _namja _bermarga Choi itu memiliki tempat yang begitu istimewa dalam hidup Yesung. Namun mendengar nama Siwon yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir Yesung setelah _namja _itu mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya membuat dada Kyuhyun seakan tertohok. Ini seolah menegaskan kembali bahwa seluruh pikiran Yesung memang selalu tertuju pada Choi Siwon.

"K-Kyu, kau tidak boleh seperti ini," Yesung kembali berbicara tanpa memandang Kyuhyun, "Si-Siwon—"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, membuat Yesung menghentikan ucapannya—yang sebenarnya ia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengira Cho Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan semacam ini padanya. Bahkan detik ini pun ia masih mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan pasti hanya sebuah lelucon. Ini tidak mungkin benar-benar seperti itu, _kan_?

"Aku selalu melihat kearahmu, _hyung_, tetapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah tersenyum miris kearahnya.

"Karena seluruh perhatianmu selalu tertuju pada Choi Siwon. Aku selalu berada di belakangmu, memperhatikanmu dan terkadang berharap kau akan berbalik lalu melihat kearahku, tetapi kau seakan sudah terpaku pada orang lain yang berada di depanmu,"

Yesung masih membisu. Namun _caramel_-nya terus menatap sepasang _onyx _milik Kyuhyun yang juga tengah memandang kearahnya. Ia masih menolak untuk percaya bahwa _namja _di hadapannya itu benar sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Ia benci kebohongan. Ia tidak suka dibohongi oleh siapapun. Namun kali ini ia sungguh berharap Kyuhyun tengah berbohong padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Siwon _hyung _belum tahu tentang hal ini,"

Mata Yesung sedikit melebar. Selama ia mengenal Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun memandang siapapun dengan tatapan seperti itu—atau mungkin ia hanya tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Pancaran mata yang terkadang membuatnya iri itu kini terasa berbeda. Ia melihat luka dan kekecewaan di sana.

"K-Kyu.."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban apapun darimu," Kyuhyun kembali memotong ucapan Yesung. Ia membalikkan badannya lantas keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat, berharap dengan melakukan itu ia bisa meredam tubuhnya yang terasa gemetar. Pikirannya kacau dan jantungnya terus berdegup kencang. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana sekarang ia bisa sampai di dalam kamarnya. Ia hanya ingat beberapa jam yang lalu Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan kini ia merasakan ketakutkan menyelimuti dirinya.

Bagaimana mungkin Cho Kyuhyun mencintainya? Ini tidak masuk akal. Kyuhyun memang menyayanginya, ia tahu itu. Ia bisa merasakannya. Hanya saja tidak seperti ini. Bukan cinta yang seperti ini. Sejauh yang ia ingat, member termuda di super junior itu bahkan tidak pernah memperlakukannya secara istimewa. _Atau setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan._

Bagaimana bisa dan sejak kapan, kedua pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Namun sampai saat ini otaknya masih terasa membeku, tidak bisa memberikan jawaban atau petunjuk apapun untuknya. Ini aneh. Tidak peduli bagaimana ia memikirkannya, ini tetap terasa aneh.

Kyuhyun benar. Mungkin selama ini ia memang terlalu mencintai Siwon sampai pada titik dimana tanpa sadar ia selalu menomorsekiankan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan Siwon. Pandangan dan pikirannya selalu tertuju pada _namja _itu. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun yang mendominasi ketakutannya adalah pikiran tentang bagaimana perasaan Siwon jika nanti _namja _itu mengetahui semua ini.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat ia tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Kyuhyun padanya. Selama ini ia memang menyayangi Kyuhyun. Meskipun awalnya ia hanya berniat menjaga Kyuhyun untuk Siwon, tetapi bukan berarti perasaan sayang yang ia rasakan pada _namja _itu adalah sebuah kepura-puraan. Ia sungguh menyayangi Kyuhyun. Namun itu hanya perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan pada Donghae, Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan para _dongsaeng_-nya yang lain.

Kyuhyun mencintainya. Dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa selama ini ia mencintai Siwon. Apakah itu berarti selama ini tanpa sadar ia telah menyakiti Kyuhyun?

Pikiran-pikiran mengenai bagaimana perasaan Siwon jika mengetahui hal ini nanti dan bagaimana selama ini Kyuhyun melalui hari-harinya membuat tubuhnya semakin terasa gemetar. Ia sungguh merasa takut.

Klek.

Ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka. Matanya sedikit melebar begitu ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Choi Siwon berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Beberapa detik selanjutnya ia mendapati dirinya turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung memeluk Choi Siwon dengan sangat erat.

"_H-hyung_?"

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan pandangan bingung. Ia mencoba melepaskan dekapan Yesung untuk melihat wajah _namja _itu, namun Yesung justru memeluknya semakin erat, hingga ia dapat merasakan tubuh di hadapannya itu terasa gemetar.

"_Hyung, _ada apa denganmu?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada cemas. Seingatnya sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Yesung bersikap seperti ini. _Hyung _kesayangan di depannya ini adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa menyembunyikan setiap masalah yang dihadapainya dengan sangat baik. Pasti ada sesuatu yang benar-benar salah jika Yesung sampai bersikap seperti ini.

"_Hyung_.." kali ini dengan sedikit menggunakan kekuatannya, ia berhasil membuat Yesung melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa yang terjadi?" ia bertanya seraya memegangi kedua lengan Yesung dan menatap _namja _itu dengan raut wajah cemas.

Yesung sendiri tampak terkejut ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, membuat Siwon yang melihatnya semakin cemas.

"_Hyung_?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau wajahmu justru mengatakan sebaliknya?" ujar Siwon seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut Yesung yang entah sejak kapan basah karena keringat, "Katakan apa yang terjadi, _eoh_?"

Yesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Kenapa tadi ia harus bersikap seperti itu? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap duduk di atas tempat tidur dan berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi? Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan pada Siwon?

"Ha-hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting," ia mencoba memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman kecil. Namun ia tahu Choi Siwon tidak cukup bodoh untuk bisa ia bohongi dengan itu.

Siwon menghela napas. _Hyung_-nya yang satu ini memang benar-benar keras kepala. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yesung mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan biasanya ia harus menggunakan seribu satu macam cara untuk membuat _namja _itu akhirnya menyerah dan menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"_Jja_!" Siwon merengkuh bahu Yesung dan menuntun _namja _itu untuk kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Yesung hanya bisa kembali melebarkan _caramel_-nya ketika Siwon mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Tiba-tiba matanya terasa panas. Siwon mengenal dirinya dengan sangat baik. _Namja _itu selalu memberikan pelukan seperti ini setiap kali ia merasa _hyung _kesayangannya sedang berada dalam masalah.

"Kau sudah merasa nyaman?" Siwon bertanya dengan suara lembut.

Yesung mengangguk. Pelukan Siwon selalu terasa begitu hangat. Baik setelah maupun sebelum ia menyadari perasaannya, pelukan itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman, tidak peduli seberat apapun masalah yang ia hadapi.

Namun kali ini ia juga merasakan ketakutan di saat yang sama.

"Mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Siwon kembali bertanya.

Ia tidak bisa. Pelukan ini justru membuat ketakutannya terasa semakin nyata. Bagaimana jika setelah ini Choi Siwon meninggalkannya?

Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ia masih mengingat dengan sangat jelas bagaimana sakitnya ketika ia mendengar pengakuan Siwon tentang perasaannya pada Kyuhyun beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak ingin Siwon merasakan kehancuran yang sama. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Ti-tidak sekarang, okay?" ia menjawab dengan suara pelan. Perlahan ia melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Siwon seraya membenamkan wajahnya di bahu _namja _tampan itu, membuat Siwon yang baru saja berniat membuka mulutnya langsung menghela napas berat.

"Aku janji akan menceritakannya. Tetapi tidak sekarang. _Oh_?" Yesung kembali berucap seraya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon.

Siwon menyerah. Jika sudah seperti ini, bahkan meski ia memohon di kaki Yesung sekali pun _namja _itu tidak mungkin mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia harus menunggu sampai Yesung benar-benar siap untuk bercerita.

"Kau membuatku benar-benar khawatir, _hyung_. Baiklah sekarang kau menang, tetapi jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyembunyikan apapun dariku, _arrachi_? Panggil aku kapan pun kau siap untuk menceritakannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghadapi masalah sendirian,"

"Si-Siwon-ah, tentang janji yang kemarin, kau pasti akan menepatinya, kan?"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Janji?"

"Saat di kamar Ryeowook, kau berjanji kau tidak akan meninggalkan aku meskipun aku membuat kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kau sungguh akan menepatinya, kan?"

Siwon tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya seraya mengecup puncak kepala Yesung dengan lembut, "Tentu saja,"

Yesung ikut tersenyum kecil. Meskipun ia masih merasakan ketakutan itu di dalam hatinya, namun ucapan Siwon barusan mampu membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Siwon tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkannya hanya karena hal seperti ini, kan? Lagipula ia juga tidak mungkin merebut Kyuhyun dari Siwon, jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Siwon untuk membencinya.

"Ah iya, bagaimana kakimu? Apa masih terasa sakit? Kau sudah memanggil dokter?" tanya Siwon seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Yesung mengangguk kecil, "Kemarin Jongjin langsung memanggil dokter. Pasti kau yang menyuruhnya, kan? Kalian berlebihan sekali,"

Siwon tertawa kecil seraya mencium pipi Yesung dengan gemas, "Salahkan hati kami yang terlalu menyayangimu,"

Yesung sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia berusaha melupakan apa yang tadi Kyuhyun katakan padanya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Bagaimana pun ia harus terlihat baik-baik saja di depan Siwon.

"Ah, aku membawakan buah-buahan untukmu. Vitamin C bisa membantu menyembuhkan lukamu lebih cepat," ujar Siwon seraya melirik keranjang buah yang entah sejak kapan ia letakkan di atas meja nakas. Mungkin tadi pikiran Yesung terlalu kacau sampai ia tidak menyadari Siwon datang dengan membawa buah-buahan sebanyak itu.

"_Gomawo_,"

Siwon tersenyum lebar, "Kau harus menghabiskan semuanya, okay?"

Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

'_Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Kyuhyun terus melukai dirinya sendiri. Aku juga tidak bisa kehilangan Siwon..'_

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Kaki Kyuhyun melangkah malas meninggalkan _basement _tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Sudah dua hari ini ia memang tidak kembali ke _dorm _dan memutuskan untuk menyendiri di apartment yangia sewa sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Beruntung setelah konser pertama Super Junior-M seminggu yang lalu ia tidak memiliki _schedule _yang sama dengan member lain. Ia sungguh tidak sedang berada dalam _mood _yang baik untuk bertemu dengan siapapun sekarang.

Ia masuk ke dalam lift dengan langkah tak bersemangat. Menekan tombol menuju lantai dimana apartment-nya berada, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sampingnya. Ia menyewa apartment yang mayoritas penghuninya berasal dari kalangan atas, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir jika tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam lift dan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mereka adalah tipe orang-orang yang terlalu sibuk untuk ikut mau campur urusan orang lain.

Ting.

Pintu lift terbuka. Kyuhyun kembali menyeret langkahnya keluar dari dalam lift kemudian berjalan menuju apartment-nya. Namun gerakannya seketika terhenti ketika matanya menemukan sosok dengan balutan _blazer _hitam tengah duduk menyandar pada pintu apartment miliknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" suara _baritone _lembut itu memanggil namanya sebelum ia sempat untuk menyembunyikan diri. Sungguh, sosok yang kini berdiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya itu adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui saat ini.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membicarakan Siwon _hyung _lagi, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Aku masih memiliki sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan," Kyuhyun berusaha berbicara sedingin mungkin.

Yesung—sosok itu—melebarkan senyumannya. Namun Cho Kyuhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk tertipu dengan senyuman yang jelas-jelas dipaksakan itu.

"Aku sudah menunggumu di sini selama dua jam. Apa kau tidak ingin menyuruhku masuk sebentar?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan membuka pintu di samping _namja _berambut raven tersebut. Setelah pintu terbuka, ia segera masuk ke dalam apartment tanpa mengucapkan apapun. _Toh _ia tahu tanpa disuruh pun Yesung pasti akan mengikutinya.

Kyuhyun masih terus memasang wajah dinginnya. Sampai kemudian ia merasakan seseorang—yang sudah bisa dipastikan adalah Yesung—memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika membeku. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Yesung memeluk dirinya seperti ini. Hanya saja setelah apa yang terjadi di _dorm _dua hari yang lalu, pelukan ini terasa berbeda.

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun-ah,"

Suara _baritone _lembut yang selalu terdengar bagaikan melodi di telinganya itu berucap lirih. Namun ia masih membatu. Lebih memilih untuk tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Selama ini aku pasti sering menyakitimu, _oh_? Aku terlalu bodoh sampai tidak menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan diriku sendiri sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarku. _Mianhae_,"

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Tetap berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya meskipun saat ini dadanya terasa bergemuruh.

"Aku sudah menjadi _hyung _yang jahat untuk _dongsaeng _yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku sungguh minta maaf," pelukan Yesung pada tubuhnya semakin erat, "Tetapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk berhenti?"

Srek.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung dengan kasar, membuat Yesung yang sama sekali tidak mengira akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu langsung terhuyung ke belakang.

"Kau tidak memiliki hak untuk memintaku berhenti!" Kyuhyun berkata di antara gerahamnya yang mengeras. Kilatan emosi terpancar jelas dari kedua _onyx_-nya yang memandang Yesung tajam.

"Kyu-ah, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang yang aku sayangi terus menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena aku," Yesung berujar dengan tatapan memohon. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara itu bergetar di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada orang yang berhak memberitahuku apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan perasaanku! Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang!"

"Apa yang kau lihat dariku?!" kali ini suara Yesung terdengar sedikit lebih keras, "Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh sepertiku, huh? Aku tidak akan bisa memberimu apapun, Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Kyuhyun balas berseru tak kalah keras, "Ini hidupku dan kau tidak berhak untuk ikut campur!"

Yesung mengusap wajahnya putus asa, "Dengarkan aku, Kyu-ah, aku bukan orang yang bisa kau andalkan untuk menjaga dan melindungimu. Kau lihat, aku bahkan tidak lebih kuat darimu meskipun di sini aku adalah _hyung_-nya. Aku bukan orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Sedangkan Siwon, dia adalah orang yang akan dengan senang hati memberimu kebahagiaan. Dia bisa memberikan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia. Tidak bisakah kau memberinya kesempatan?"

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu, huh? Seorang malaikat?" Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, "Aku muak melihatmu yang terus berpura-pura baik-baik saja hanya demi Choi Siwon! Dia bahkan tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu! Buka matamu, Kim Jongwoon, mengorbankan dirimu secara diam-diam tidak akan membuat _namja _itu membuka matanya! Tidakkah kau merasa dirimu adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia, huh?"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tidak melakukan ini untuk membuatnya melihatku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin dia bahagia,"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau ingin membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai dengan mengorbankan aku? Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Yesung seolah tertohok. Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Yesung kembali tersenyum hambar.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang egois, _hyung_. Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang nyatanya kau sendiri juga melakukannya?"

Yesung terdiam cukup lama. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga tidak berniat kembali membuka pembicaraan sebelum _namja _di depannya itu merespon apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Aku sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, Kyu-ah," Yesung kembali berucap pelan.

"Tetapi kau menyakitiku, _hyung_,"

Wajah Yesung masih tertunduk dalam. Lebih memilih memandang lantai di bawahnya daripada harus membalas tatapan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dingin.

"Rasanya memang menyakitkan, Kyuhyun-ah. Dia selalu berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat denganku. Terlalu dekat hingga bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat kearah lain. Kami bernapas dengan menghirup udara yang sama. Aku bisa menyentuhnya sebanyak yang aku mau. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menggenggamnya. Aku takut jika aku mencoba melakukannya, dia justru akan menghilang dari pandanganku. Duniaku pasti akan terasa hampa jika dia tidak berada di dekatku lagi,"

Kyuhyun dapat melihat _namja _di hadapannya itu kembali menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya. Membentuk sebuah senyuman miris.

"Aku bukan tidak pernah mencoba untuk berpaling. Berkali-kali aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku darinya, karena sejak awal aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraihnya. Tetapi tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba, mataku tetap selalu tertuju padanya,"

Yesung meremas jari-jari mungilnya. Kebiasaan lain yang sering ia lakukan ketika ia sedang merasa gugup. Kyuhyun tahu itu dengan sangat baik.

"Kau benar, Kyu-ah, aku bukan seorang malaikat. Saat dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia menyukaimu, aku sempat berpikir untuk merebut hatinya. Aku berpikir jika dia bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang pria, maka aku lebih berhak mendapatkan cintanya jika dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang saat itu baru saja mengenalnya. Kau lihat, Kyu-ah? Sejak awal aku memang memiliki sisi egois ini di dalam diriku,"

Yesung masih terus menundukkan wajahnya. Lebih memilih untuk menerka-nerka bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun meskipun sebenarnya ia bisa melihatnya secara langsung.

Ia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang.

Ia takut tatapan mata Kyuhyun akan membuatnya goyah.

Ia harus menyelesaikan ini.

"Dia adalah duniaku. Tetapi tidak peduli apapun yang aku lakukan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya melihatku dengan cara yang sama. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah kenyataan itu. Aku hanya bisa terus memandanginya secara diam-diam,"

"Dan kau tahu, Kyu-ah, rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat dia terluka seperti ini. Aku tidak mengorbankan diriku hanya untuk melihatnya tersiksa. Aku tidak bisa hanya berdiam diri melihatnya terjatuh karena dirimu,"

Yesung menghela napas berat. Berusaha menguatkan hatinya untuk tetap berbicara.

"Kau lihat, Kyuhyun-ah? Di dalam duniaku hanya ada Choi Siwon. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menggantikan posisinya di hatiku. Terlebih jika itu adalah orang yang dicintainya,"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini semua padaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada datar. Karena ia bisa memastikan suaranya akan terdengar gemetar jika ia tak menahan emosinya.

"Karena aku ingin kau berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri!" Yesung berseru keras. Membuat getaran dalam suaranya terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, membuat _caramel_-nya yang berkaca-kaca beradu dengan _onyx_ gelap di hadapannya, "Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau cintai, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mohon berhentilah.."

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat. Berusaha menekan emosi yang seketika terasa membuncah memenuhi dadanya. Semua yang baru saja Yesung ucapkan bukanlah sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui sebelumnya. Ia selalu tahu. Hanya saja entah mengapa fakta itu rasanya menjadi ratusan kali lebih menyakitkan ketika ia mendengarnya secara langsung keluar dari bibir Yesung.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Meskipun bukan dengan cara yang sama, tetapi aku bersumpah aku sungguh sangat menyayangimu. Aku memintamu memberi kesempatan untuk Siwon bukan hanya karena aku ingin melihat dia bahagia. Tetapi karena aku percaya dia juga bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku ingin orang-orang yang aku sayangi bahagia.."

Setetes cairan bening terlihat membuat jalannya di pipi Yesung, namun _namja _itu segera menghapusnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa selama beberapa saat. Hatinya berteriak, menyuruhnya untuk merengkuh tubuh pria di hadapannya itu dan mencoba memberinya ketenangan. Namun pikirannya menolak. Yesung tidak membutuhkan pelukannya.

Yesung membutuhkan jawabannya, bukan pelukan darinya.

"Tidurlah denganku."

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata melebar dan pandangan bingung.

"Tidur denganku dan aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan," Kyuhyun memperjelas ucapannya.

Mata Yesung semakin melebar, "K-Kyuhyun—"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, jika itu yang ingin kau tanyakan," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Yesung menggeleng, "Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa. Aku—"

"Kau tidak berpikir kau bisa meminta sesuatu dariku tanpa memberikan apapun sebagai balasan, kan? Kau tahu aku tidak sebaik itu, Jongwoon-ah," Kyuhyun memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya, "Melakukan pengorbanan sebesar itu tentu harus dibalas dengan sesuatu yang setimpal. Selama ini aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki dirimu seutuhnya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya 'menyentuh' tubuhmu. Tetapi aku tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya,"

Yesung tetap menggeleng, "K-kita akan menyakiti Siwon.."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekat kearahYesung, membuat _namja _di depannya sontak memundurkan langkahnya.

"Siwon tidak perlu tahu, kan?" Kyuhyun berbicara seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung, mengunci pergerakkan _namja _itu, "Kau hanya perlu membiarkan aku menyentuhmu, dan setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Mudah, bukan?" lanjutnya sembari mengusap pipi Yesung dengan tangannya yang lain.

"He-hentikan, Kyu.." Yesung berkata dengan suara gemetar. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan mendorong _namja _itu menjauh darinya. Meskipun ia tidak sekuat Kyuhyun, namun ia juga tidak selemah itu untuk melawan. Tetapi setelah mengetahui bahwa selama ini Kyuhyun telah banyak terluka karena dirinya, ia hanya merasa tidak mungkin menyakiti _namja _itu lebih dalam lagi.

"_Wae_? Selama ini kau pasti sering menjadikan Siwon _hyung _sebagai objek fantasi liarmu, kan? Aku berjanji aku akan memuaskanmu lebih baik dari yang dia lakukan dalam imajinasimu itu,"

Mata Yesung kembali melebar mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangan mungilnya yang bertumpu pada dada Kyuhyun mengepal kuat. Mulutnya terbuka seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir sewarna _peach _itu.

Kyuhyun tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah melukai _namja _dalam rengkuhannya itu dengan ucapannya barusan. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana _caramel namja _di depannya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Ia kembali menarik sudut bibirnya. Membentuk seringaian yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Yesung, kemudian berbalik memunggungi _namja _itu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Membiarkan kesunyian kembali mendominasi atmosfir di sekitar mereka. Kedunya seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga tiba-tiba Yesung memberikan pertanyaan yang membuat mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka lebar.

"Apa kau sungguh menginginkannya?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menemukan Yesung yang tengah memandangnya dengan mata memerah.

"Apa dengan memberikan tubuhku sungguh akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik? Apa aku benar-benar bisa menebus kesalahanku padamu?"

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh berniat untuk melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin membuat Yesung berhenti memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka _namja _itu aku berkata seperti ini.

"La-lakukanlah.." Yesung berucap lirih seraya membuka kancing _blezer _yang ia kenakan dengan tangan gemetar. Ia melepaskan _blazer_-nya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai hingga kini ia hanya mengenakan kaos tipis berwarna hitam polos yang membalut tubuhnya.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seraya kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan,"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengepal kuat. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh _namja _yang duduk di hadapannya itu bergetar samar. Ia juga tak cukup buta untuk tidak melihat genangan air mata di pelupuk _caramel _namja itu yang tampak siap jatuh kapan saja.

Ia berjalan mengampiri Yesung dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh itu ke sofa. Membuat si _namja _berambut raven terperangkap di bawahnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya. Kau tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapanmu. Aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau memohon padaku untuk menghentikannya," Kyuhyun berucap tajam. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Yesung, ia langsung mencium bibir _namja _itu dan melumatnya kasar. Mengabaikan bagaimana tubuh di bawahnya tersebut bergetar semakin hebat dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau adalah alasan mengapa aku berada di sini," Kyuhyun berbicara di sela lumatannya pada bibir Yesung, "Ini bukan karena agensi itu tidak menghubungiku lagi, tetapi karena sejak awal aku memang lebih memilih berada di sini. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian,"

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menghalangi cairan-cairan hangat yang memaksa untuk keluar dari kedua matanya. Namun tentu saja itu adalah hal yang sia-sia. Bulir-bulir bening itu tetap berjatuhkan membasahi wajahnya.

"Dulu aku selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, tetapi _appa _tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan. _Appa _mengatakan masa depanku akan lebih terjamin jika aku menjadi seorang pengacara. Saat itu aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan mimpiku. Aku mengikuti apa yang _appa _katakan dan belajar untuk menjadi seorang pengacara. Tetapi kemudian seseorang membuatku membuka mataku," Kyuhyun kembali berujar dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Super Junior Yesung, sebuah permata indah yang selalu disembunyikan karena penampilannya yang dianggap tidak menarik. Salah satu bagian dari sebuah grup baru yang dianggap tidak terlalu berharga dan seolah hanya digunakan sebagai pelengkap. Orang bodoh yang percaya bahwa mimpi bisa diraih hanya dengan kemauan dan kemampuan tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana keadaannya. Seperti itulah dirimu di mataku saat aku hanya bisa melihat kalian dari balik layar televisi,"

Kyuhyun terus berbicara tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya pada bibir Yesung. Ia seolah menulikan pendengarannya dari isakan _namja _di bawahnya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi memegangi kedua lengan Yesung kini mulai ikut bergerak untuk membuka baju yang dikenakan oleh _namja _itu.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku selalu melihat bagaimana kau berusaha membuat orang-orang memandangmu. Kau berusaha menarik perhatian mereka dengan caramu sendiri. Mereka tidak memberimu kesempatan sebesar yang kau harapkan, tetapi itu tidak membuatmu berhenti bermimpi. Kau tetap berusaha menunjukkan bahwa kau pantas berada di sana. Sebelumnya aku sudah mengubur mimpiku sedalam mungkin karena aku merasa aku tidak memiliki kesempatan. Tetapi kau dan mimpimu membuatku kembali ingin mengejarnya,"

Kyuhyun melempar baju Yesung yang entah bagaimana bisa ia lepaskan dengan mudah. Tanpa menatap mata Yesung, ia merendahkan wajahnya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Seolah sama sekali tidak merasa bosan meskipun bibir itu kini terlihat sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya.

"Itu semua hanya berawal dari perasaan kagum dan tertarik. Bahkan aku yakin aku belum memiliki perasaan seperti ini saat aku bergabung bersama Super Junior. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan _hyung _yang lain. Hingga kemudian aku menyadari seluruh perhatianku telah tertuju padamu. Aku mendapati diriku lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikanmu daripada melakukan sesuatu yang biasanya menjadi prioritas utamaku. Tetapi tidak lama setelah itu aku juga menyadari bahwa perhatianmu telah tertuju pada orang lain,"

Kyuhyun membawa bibirnya turun, mengecupi dagu Yesung dan terus berlanjut menuju leher putih _namja _itu. Tangannya bergerak pelan, menyentuh setiap inchi permukaan tubuh bagian atas Yesung, merasakan bagaimana tubuh dibawahnya itu semakin bergetar karenanya.

"Aku tidak pernah membenci Choi Siwon. Mengetahui bahwa dia adalah orang yang diam-diam kau cintai membuatku tanpa sadar membuat jarak dengannya. Tetapi aku sungguh tidak pernah membencinya," gerakan bibir Kyuhyun pada leher Yesung tiba-tiba berhenti. Yesung dapat merasakan _namja _di atasnya itu menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian kembali berbicara.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa terbebani dengan perasaanku. Melihatmu lebih memilih menyembunyikan perasaanmu hanya agar bisa terus berada di dekat Siwon _hyung_ membuatku memutuskan untuk mecintaimu dengan cara yang sama. Seperti yang kau katakan, rasanya memang menyakitkan. Tetapi sejak awal kau selalu memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Kau bahkan memelukku dan menangis untukku. Jadi aku rasa aku akan baik-baik saja meskipun harus terus menyembunyikan perasaanku,"

"Tetapi sepertinya takdir ingin mempermainkan kita," Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, "Setelah aku terbangun dari koma, kau adalah salah satu orang yang paling ingin aku temui saat itu. Tetapi aku merasa kau justru seperti menghindariku. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tetapi aku sering melihatmu berdiri di depan pintu kamar rawatku saat Siwon _hyung _berada di sana, lalu setelah itu kau diam-diam pergi tanpa bertanya bagaimana keadaanku,"

"Awalnya aku tidak mengerti. Bahkan setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit pun kau masih tetap menjaga jarak dariku, terutama saat Siwon _hyung _berada di dekatku. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Yang aku tahu kau menyukai Siwon _hyung_, jadi seharusnya kau memanfaatkan kesempatan sebaik mungkin untuk selalu berada di sampingnya. Sampai kemudian hari itu tiba-tiba Siwon _hyung _datang padaku dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Yesung yang kini memandangnya dengan mata setengah terbuka. Ia bisa melihat tetesan-tetesan bening terus mengalir melalui sepasang sudut _caramel _indah milik _namja _itu.

"Ketika aku pulang ke dorm, aku melihat member lain berada di kamarmu. Mereka mengatakan kau terkena demam karena dengan bodohnya berlari di luar saat hujan deras. Saat itu kau tersenyum padaku dan mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tetapi aku melihat luka itu di matamu. Saat itu juga aku menyadari bahwa ternyata orang yang melukaimu selama ini adalah aku," ia berucap seraya menghapus air mata di pipi Yesung, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kau mencintai Siwon _hyung_, karena aku tahu kau tidak ingin siapapun mengetahuinya. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Siwon _hyung _agar aku tidak menyakitimu lagi,"

"Aku sama sepertimu, _hyung_. Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu dan menjadi orang yang bisa membahagiakanmu, setidaknya pengorbananku itu harus dibayar dengan kebahagiaanmu. Tetapi yang aku lihat justru kau yang terus menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu lebih baik dari siapapun bagaimana rasanya itu, _hyung_. Aku merasa seperti terbunuh bahkan hanya dengan melihatmu terus melukai hatimu sendiri, bagaimana kau bisa memintaku untuk membantu menghancurkannya?" air mata jatuh mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

Yesung terisak semakin keras.

Kyuhyun benar. Takdir seolah sungguh ingin mempermainkan mereka. Awalnya ia berpikir hanya dirinya yang terluka, namun kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ternyata Choi Siwon juga tidak lebih beruntung darinya. Dan sekarang ia mengetahui bahwa Cho Kyuhyun juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Kenapa Tuhan harus membuatnya menjadi serumit ini? Atau setidaknya kenapa Tuhan tidak membuat dirinya mengetahui semua ini lebih awal? Jika semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi benar, itu berarti _namja _di depannya ini juga telah melewati masa yang sulit selama bertahun-tahun sama seperti dirinya dan Siwon, kan?

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung dengan hati-hati. Merengkuh tubuh yang masih terasa bergetar itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa meskipun kau tidak mengijinkan aku untuk memiliki hatimu, tetapi aku mohon jangan pernah memintaku untuk menghancurkannya. Kau menyaikitiku, _hyung_.."

"_Mianhae_, Kyuhyun-ah hiks.. _mianhae_.."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Orang yang paling kau sakiti di sini bukan aku _hyung_, tetapi dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin mendapatkan maaf dariku. Siwon _hyung _pasti juga akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri kalau mengetahui apa yang selama ini kau lakukan untuknya,"

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Siwon. Aku mohon.."

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun," ucap Kyuhyun seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia meraih baju Yesung yang tadi dilepasnya kemudian memakaikannya kembali pada _namja _itu, "Maaf membuatmu takut. Aku tidak mungkin tega menyakitimu dengan cara seperti ini,"

Yesung tersenyum tipis meskipun air mata masih terus membuat jalannya di kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Setelah Kyuhyun selesai memakaikan bajunya ia langsung kembali memeluk _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya tersebut.

"Cintamu terlalu berharga untuk diberikan pada orang sepertiku, Kyu-ah,"

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Yesung dengan lebih erat, "Sstt, Yesung _hyung _selalu melakukan hal-hal yang baik. Kau pantas mendapatkan cinta dari semua orang,"

"Tapi tanpa sadar selama ini aku justru menyakiti orang yang aku sayangi,"

Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Yesung dengan lembut, "Hanya pastikan setelah ini aku tidak akan melihatmu melukai dirimu sendiri lagi, dan aku akan menganggap semuanya terbayar lunas,"

Yesung tahu semua tidak akan selesai dengan begitu sederhana. Namun ia terlalu lelah untuk berbicara banyak. Maka akhirnya ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Ini sudah jam sembilan malam. Kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang atau tidur di sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Ini terlalu nyaman. Jika saja bisa, ia berharap Tuhan menghentikan waktu saat itu juga. Ia ingin tetap berada dalam posisi ini selamanya. Rasanya sangat nyaman memiliki Yesung dalam dekapannya.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia sudah cukup merasa bahagia meski tanpa memiliki Yesung seutuhnya. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia masih selalu berharap suatu saat Yesung bisa berpaling dan melihat kearahnya.

Namun melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi, kini ia tahu, mungkin ia justru akan kehilangan Yesung jika ia mencoba untuk memaksakan perasaannya. Seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa melihat Siwon lebih dari seorang _hyung_, Yesung juga tidak akan pernah memandang dirinya lebih dari ini.

"Boleh aku tidur di sini?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Yesung menghadap kearahnya.

"_Gurae_. Wajahmu memang terlihat sangat mengerikan saat ini. Akan lebih aman kalau kau menginap di sini daripara pulang ke dorm atau ke apartment-mu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Yesung ikut tersenyum tipis. Sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana selama ini Kyuhyun bisa terlihat seolah tidak memiliki masalah di saat kenyataannya apa yang dilalui oleh _namja _itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia alami. Topeng yang Kyuhyun gunakan jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menangkup kedua sisi wajah Yesung dengan tangannya, membuat si _namja _yang lebih tua langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku tidak suka melihat air mata di wajahmu," kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Jemarinya bergerak dengan lembut menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Yesung.

Yesung tertawa pelan, "Kau juga menangis, bodoh!" ejeknya sambil mengusap air mata yang hampir mengering di pipi Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Yesung dengan lembut, membuat tubuh Yesung kembali terasa membeku. Namun kemudian ia dapat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Ini hanya permintaan maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis dan terlihat seperti wanita malam ini," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menjauhkan wajahnya.

"_Oh_," Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"_Jja_, kita tidur!" Kyuhyun memegangi kedua lengan Yesung kemudian menuntun _namja _itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Uh, Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Apa tadi aku lupa menutup pintu?"

Kyuhyun menangkat alisnya. Ia lantas mengikuti arah pandangan Yesung dan menemukan pintu apartment-nya dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka.

"Mungkin saja. Kau kan pelupa. Aku akan menutupnya," Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Yesung dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk menutupnya.

"Tapi sepertinya tadi aku sudah menutupnya. Apa mungkin ada orang yang datang?" Yesung bertanya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Tidak ada yang tahu aku menyewa apartment di sini kecuali orang tuaku dan member super junior yang lain. Mereka tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang ke sini tanpa memberitahuku. _Jja_,tidak perlu dipikirkan!" Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh bahu Yesung dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"_Hyung_, ini hanya perasaanku atau memang matamu sedikit bengkak?" Eunhyuk bertanya seraya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yesung. Saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan menuju _restroom _setelah tampil di atas panggung bersama member super junior yang lain.

"Apa masih terlihat jelas?" Yesung meraba matanya, "Padahal aku sudah memakai _eyeliner _lebih tebal dari biasanya,"

"Jadi benar? Apa kau menangis semalaman?"

Yesung menggeleng, "_Anni_. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Mungkin tadi aku hanya tidur kurang dari satu jam. Dan saat aku bangun mataku sudah seperti ini," ia menjawab seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berharap dengan begitu Eunhyuk tidak akan menyadari kalau ia sedang berbohong.

"Oh," Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, "Ah, kakimu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tsk. Aku hanya terjatuh di bukit dan semua orang memperlakukanku seperti aku baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan besar. Kalian bahkan tidak membiarkan aku melakukan _dance _dari awal sampai akhir. Aku hanya muncul saat aku bernyanyi!" Yesung menggerutu kesal.

Eunhyuk tertawa, "Yah, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Mungkin sekarang kakimu memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi kau tetap tidak bisa menggunakannya untuk melompat-lompat sebelum lukamu benar-benar kering,"

Yesung mendengus, "Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar," ujarnya sambil melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dari bahunya kemudian berbalik menuju _toilet_.

Yesung menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan kaca yang berada di dalam toilet. Decakan kembali terdengar dari bibirnya sebelum kemudian ia menyalahan kran dan membasuh wajahnya.

"Seharusnya tadi malam aku mencuci mukaku sebelum tidur,"

Klek.

Pintu kamar mandi yang berada tepat di belakangnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Mata Yesung sedikit melebar ketika melihat Siwon keluar dari sana melalui kaca di depannya.

"Aku pikir tidak ada orang," Yesung tertawa kecil seraya mengambil beberapa lembar tissue untuk mengeringkan tangannya, "Kenapa tadi kau datang terlambat?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

Gerakan tangan Yesung terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap nada dingin yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Ia segera berbalik dan menatap Siwon.

"Siwon-ah?"

"Aku sedang tidak berada dalam _mood _yang baik untuk berbicara denganmu," Siwon berujar masih dengan nada datar sebelum kemudian ia beranjak keluar dari toilet. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat merasakan Yesung menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Yah, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Yesung menatap Siwon khawatir.

Namun Siwon hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku sudah mengatakan aku sedang tidak berada dalam _mood _yang baik, kan?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi baru aku akan melepaskanmu!"

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?"

"Huh?" Yesung memandang Siwon bingung, "Su-sudah lebih baik. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan _dance _hari ini?"

Yesung menatap Siwon semakin tidak mengerti. Namun toh ia tetap menjawab, "Eunhyuk bilang untuk berjaga-jaga lebih baik aku tidak melakukan _dance _dulu,"

"Ah," Siwon tersenyum kecil. Namun Yesung bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam senyuman itu.

"Aku kira ada bagian tubuh lain yang terasa sakit sampai kau tidak bisa melakukan _dance_,"

Seketika tubuh Yesung menegang. Ia tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak segera menyadari kemana kalimat Siwon barusan akan mengarah.

Tapi ini tidak mungkin benar seperti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, _kan_?

"Si-Siwonah, apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, kau pasti terkejut," senyuman yang terasa janggal itu masih terlihat di sudut bibir Siwon, "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir _hyung, _aku tidak memberitahu siapapun. Hanya saja lain kali kalau kalian ingin melakukan hal seperti itu seharusnya kalian tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Kau tahu dengan pasti apa resikonya jika sampai orang lain melihat kalian,"

"Ka-kau melihatnya?"

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

Pasti udah banyak yang nebak akhirnya bakal kayak gini xD  
Mian ya kalo chapter ini mengecewakan ^^  
Liburan udah resmi berakhir, jadi aku ngga janji bisa update cepet kkk

Oh iya, di awal chapter 3 kemarin kan aku bikin scene Siwon ngungkapin perasaannya sama Kyu, nah kayaknya ada beberapa reader yang salah paham (?)  
Itu cuma _flashback _kok, jadi Siwon ngungkapin perasaannya tu udah lama banget, bukan di chapter kemarin ^^

ps : ada beberapa readers yang review katanya pernah baca ff yang ceritanya hampir mirip kayak gini (cinta segitiga ye-won-kyu yang muter-muter)  
dari beberapa ciri-ciri yang disebutin, kalo ga salah (?) itu juga ff ku kok hehe  
di chap 1 kan aku udah bilang kalo ff ini tu versi canon dari ff ku yg judulnya onesided love :)

Okayy makasih buat yang baca ^o^


	5. It's you

**Pairing** : Yewon

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : Bukan sesuatu yang ingin kalian (?) baca :^)

A Yewon fanfiction ©2014 by fairysiwoonie

.

* * *

**HAPPY READING**

* * *

.

"Kau pasti tidak mengira aku akan datang ke sana, kan?" Siwon kembali tertawa kecil, "Kalau saja dua puluh menit sebelumnya, saat kau membalas pesanku, kau mengatakan kalau kau sedang berada di apartment Kyuhyun, bukan di apartment-mu seperti yang kau katakan padaku, aku pasti juga tidak akan pergi ke tempat itu,"

Mata Yesung semakin melebar mendengar jawaban Siwon, "Ka-kau mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan?"

"Apa aku perlu mendengar permbicaraan kalian? Aku rasa aku tidak perlu mencampuri apa yang bukan urusanku. Ah, kecuali kalau tadi malam kalian memang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan aku,"

"Siwon-ah, aku—"

"Ah, tentu saja. Selama ini aku pasti terlihat sangat menggelikan di mata kalian, kan?" kali ini benar-benar tak ada senyuman yang terlihat di wajah tampan itu, "Aku terus berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun meskipun dia selalu menolakku. Dan aku tidak perlu menyebutkan berapa ratus kali kau mengatakan padaku untuk tidak menyerah, kan? Siapa yang menyangka ternyata kalian melakukan ini di belakangku. Seharusnya kau menjadi seorang aktor, _hyung_,"

Yesung menggeleng cepat. Air mata mulai terlihat menggenang di kedua sudut _caramel_-nya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Siwon-ah. A-aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Yesung menatap Siwon dengan pandangan memohon.

Seringaian tipis kembali terlihat di sudut bibir Siwon, "Memang apa yang aku pikirkan? Kalau kau yang berada di posisiku, masuk ke dalam apartment Kyuhyun dan melihat seseorang berbaring di bawah Kyuhyun dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, apa yang akan kau pikirkan? Apa kau akan berpikir mereka sedang bermain-main?"

Yesung kembali menggeleng cepat, "Ini sungguh tidak seperti itu, Siwon-ah!"

"Apa ini kesalahan besar yang sering kau bicarakan akhir-akhir ini? Kau takut aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu jika aku tahu kau diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun di belakangku?" sudut bibir Siwon kembali bergerak, namun kali ini membentuk sebuah senyuman hambar.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _hyung_. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk membencimu. Kalau kalian berdua memang saling mencintai, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tidak berhak untuk marah pada siapapun. Hanya saja aku merasa kecewa, terutama padamu. Kenapa selama ini kau harus berpura-pura di depanku? Bersikap seolah kau selalu mendukungku untuk mengejar Kyuhyun, tetapi nyatanya di belakangku kau justru diam-diam menjalin hubungan dengannya. Kau anggap apa aku ini?"

Air mata yang tadi menggenang di pelupuk mata Yesung kini mulai jatuh mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling aku percaya, _hyung_. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka kau bisa menyembunyikan hal semacam ini dariku. Kalian bisa mengatakan padaku kalau kalian memang saling menyukai, bukan malah membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan selalu meyakinkan aku untuk terus berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ternyata sudah menjadi milik orang lain,"

"Siwon—"

Siwon mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari Yesung.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padaku. Saat ini aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, jadi lebih baik jangan mencoba untuk mendekatiku," ujarnya seraya beranjak keluar dari tempat itu. Namun lagi-lagi Yesung menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan jemari mungil _namja _di belakangnya itu terasa dingin dan gemetar.

"Kau salah paham, Siwon-ah. Ini sungguh tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan.." suara _baritone _Yesung terdengar bergetar. Tanpa melihatnya pun Siwon tahu pasti _namja _itu tengah menangis.

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak, menghela napas dalam sebelum kemudian berbalik, "Lalu seperti apa itu?" ujarnya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memutuskan untuk memberi Yesung kesempatan berbicara.

Namun Yesung justru kembali melebarkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Siwon? Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan?

"A-aku.. Kyu-Kyuhyun.."

_Shit._

Yesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin mengungkapkan perasaannya dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukankah itu justru akan memperburuk keadaan?

Lalu apa yang harus ia katakan?

Yesung belum selesai berpikir ketika suara tawa Siwon kembali terdengar, membawa perhatiannya kembali pada _namja _itu.

"Tidak perlu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu jika itu memang tidak ada. Kau tahu kau tidak baik dalam berbohong, _hyung_," Siwon berujar dingin sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar dari toilet, meninggalkan Yesung yang kini jatuh berlutut di lantai.

Yesung meremas rambutnya dengan kasar. Air mata terus membuat jalannya membasahi kedua pipinya. Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang selama ini ia takutkan. Kenapa semua harus menjadi serumit ini?

Siwon tidak pernah memperlakukannya sedingin itu. Bahkan ketika Siwon tidak sedang berada dalam _mood _yang baik dan mengusir semua orang yang berusaha mendekatinya, ia selalu menjadi pengecualian. Siwon tidak pernah memberinya tatapan seperti itu.

Brak.

Pintu di depannya terbuka dengan sedikit kasar, namun ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Pikirannya seolah tidak berada di sana. Ia bahkan tidak peduli meskipun bisa saja tiba-tiba orang lain masuk dan melihatnya dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

"Yesung _hyung_?"

Namun suara _bass _yang terdengar memanggil namanya itu berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"_Hyung_, apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya seraya berlutut di lantai. Tangannya memegang kedua bahu Yesung yang terlihat gemetar, memaksa _namja _itu untuk tetap menatap kearahnya.

"Aku melihat Siwon _hyung _keluar dari sini. Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"Si-Siwon.. Siwon melihatnya, Kyu hiks.." Yesung terisak seraya kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Mata Kyuhyun semakin melebar. Terkejut, tentu saja.

Namun tak berselang lama, tatapannya kembali berubah menjadi cemas, "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

Yesung menggeleng kecil, "Siwon salah paham hiks.. dia membenciku, Kyu-ah.."

Kyuhyun menghela napas dalam, "Aku akan berbicara dengannya!"

"_A-anni_!" Yesung menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang baru saja beranjak bangkit untuk menyusul Siwon, "Jangan lakukan apapun. Aku mohon, Kyu.."

"Tapi—"

Yesung menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun semakin erat. _Caramel_-nya menatap _onyx namja _di depannya dengan pandangan memohon, membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali menghela napas berat.

"Siwon membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Aku mohon jangan lakukan apapun. _Oh_?"

Kyuhyun kembali berlutut di hadapan Yesung, namun kali ini untuk merengkuh tubuh _namja _itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan kedua tangan Yesung langsung membalas pelukannya, mencengkeram baju bagian punggungnya dengan erat.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Hanya suara isakan Yesung yang samar terdengar. Mereka seolah melupakan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum dimana siapapun bisa masuk dan menemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Namun Yesung tidak peduli, pikirannya tidak berada di sana. Dan Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin mempedulikannya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit, Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Yesung yang tadi menegang kini mulai terlihat lebih tenang. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan men_-dial _nomor Donghae, menunggu selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian seseorang di _line _seberang menjawab panggilannya.

"_Hyung_, bisa bawakan aku _hoodie _dan kacamata ke toilet?"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Setelah tiba di _basement_, Siwon tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia terdiam di dalam mobilnya cukup lama. Melihat Yesung menangis di hadapannya seperti tadi membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Ia sungguh tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yesung atau pun Kyuhyun. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kalau saja hari ini ia tidak memiliki _schedule _bersama Super Junior, ia tentu akan lebih memilih berdiam diri di apartment-nya, atau di mana pun selama ia tidak harus bertemu dengan kedua orang itu.

Tadi ia sengaja datang terlambat juga untuk menghindari hal ini. Karena ia tahu, bertemu dengan Yesung atau Kyuhyun di saat seperti ini hanya akan membuat emosinya kembali membuncah. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan apa yang tadi malam ia lihat di apartment Kyuhyun. Ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mungkin saja itu memang tidak seperti apa yang ia lihat, namun tidak peduli bagaimana pun ia memikirkannya, semua itu terasa terlalu nyata untuk dianggap sebagai ilusi.

Sakit di dalam dadanya terasa terlalu nyata.

Eunhyuk mengatakan Cho Kyuhyun tidak pulang ke dorm selama dua hari. Member termuda di Super Junior itu juga sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat ia khawatir. Tadi malam ketika ia akhirnya terbebas dari _schedule_-nya yang begitu padat, ia memutuskan untuk datang ke apartment Kyuhyun, untuk memastikan bahwa _namja _itu baik-baik saja. Namun apa yang ia temukan justru sangat jauh di luar dugaannya.

Meskipun tadi malam ia tidak melihat wajah Yesung karena terhalangi oleh kepala Kyuhyun, tapi _tsk, _ini Yesung yang sedang ia bicarakan, bahkan hanya dengan melihat rambut atau tangannya pun ia sudah bisa memastikan kalau itu adalah Yesung. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Orang yang paling ia percaya. Orang yang mengetahui semua tentang dirinya.

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Melihat orang yang ia cintai bercumbu dengan orang lain sungguh membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Namun mengetahui orang lain itu adalah _hyung _yang paling disayanginya justru membuat lukanya terasa semakin perih. Rasanya pasti tidak akan semenyakitkan ini jika dua orang itu bukanlah Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Mungkin rasanya akan jauh lebih baik jika ia melihat Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan seorang wanita. Atau bersama siapapun selama itu bukan orang yang ia kenal dengan baik, bukan orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. _Toh _ia tahu selama ini Kyuhyun memang tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, jadi tidak akan menjadi masalah besar jika ia melihat Kyuhyun bersama orang lain. Tetapi kenapa harus Yesung?

Dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di dunia ini, kenapa harus Yesung?

Yesung selalu ada di sana ketika ia merasa putus asa. Saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun, Yesung yang membuat orang-orang terdekatnya mengerti hingga kemudian mereka semua memutuskan untuk berdiri di belakangnya, mendukung apapun keputusannya. Saat ia merasa ingin menyerah karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan, Yesung adalah orang pertama yang datang padanya dan meyakinkan ia untuk terus berusaha.

Jika memang Yesung dan Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan khusus di belakangnya, bukankah itu berarti apa yang selama ini Yesung lakukan hanyalah pura-pura?

Ia merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling bodoh di dunia. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya? Entah sejak kapan itu semua dimulai, tetapi selama ini Kyuhyun memang selalu memperlakukan Yesung dengan baik—setidaknya lebih baik dari cara Kyuhyun memperlakukannya. Seperti yang ia katakan pada Yesung di tepi danau beberapa hari yang lalu, meskipun Kyuhyun seolah tidak bisa melewatkan hari tanpa mengerjai Yesung, namun setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa tertawa lepas dan terlihat begitu hidup ketika berada di dekat Yesung.

Namun meskipun begitu, selama ini ia tidak pernah merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka. Sejak awal Yesung memang selalu memperlakukan semua _dongsaeng_-nya dengan baik. Perlakukan Kyuhyun pada Yesung juga tidak jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan sikap Kyuhyun terhadap Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, Sungmin atau para member super junior yang lain—tentu saja kecuali dirinya. Di matanya tidak ada sesuatu yang terlihat istimewa. Atau setidaknya dulu itu yang ia pikirkan.

Jika ada yang meminta dirinya membuat daftar orang-orang yang mungkin akan merebut kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun, Yesung mungkin akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak ia cantumkan dalam daftar itu. Atau paling tidak ia akan menuliskannya di urutan terakhir. Ini hanya terasa sangat tidak mungkin. Bahkan hatinya masih menolak untuk percaya ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dua orang itu tengah berciuman dalam keadaan _half naked_.

Namun sepertinya Yesung justru baru saja memperjelas semuanya.

Dengan mengenal Yesung selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, tentu bukan hal yang sulit untuk ia menghapal kebiasaan-kebiasaan _namja _itu. Berbohong adalah salah satu kelemahan Yesung. Melihat bagaimana sikap Yesung ketika ia meminta penjelasan tadi membuatnya menjadi benar-benar yakin bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang _namja _itu sembunyikan darinya.

.

Pikiran Siwon buyar ketika matanya melihat member super junior lain dan beberapa manager memasuki _basement_. Meskipun sedikit terhalangi oleh Eunhyuk dan Donghae, ia masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun merengkuh bahu Yesung dan menuntun _namja _itu menuju mobil mereka.

Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu buta? Seharusnya ia bisa menyadari sejak lama, bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang istimewa di antara kedua orang itu.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia berhak merasa marah. Sejak awal Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah menjadi miliknya, kan? Ia tidak bisa mengatakan Yesung telah merebut Kyuhyun darinya.

Namun ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia _jauh_ dari kata baik-baik saja. Pikirannya kacau hingga ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang saat ini lebih mendominasi perasaannya. Satu hal yang ia tahu dengan pasti, ia kecewa pada Yesung. Meski ia tidak bisa mengatakan Yesung telah merebut Kyuhyun darinya, namun tetap saja _namja _itu telah menghianati kepercayaannya.

Namun ia juga tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menjadikan hal itu sebagai alasan untuk melampiaskan emosinya pada Yesung. Bagaimana pun Yesung adalah orangyang paling tidak ingin ia sakiti, orang yang selalu ingin ia lindungi. Melihat Yesung keluar dari gedung dengan mengenakan kacamata dan _hoodie _untuk menutupi wajahnya seperti itu membuat hatinya merasa bersalah. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak bisa menebak apa alasan Yesung berpenampilan seperti itu.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil salah satu manager mereka, sementara member lain masuk ke dalam van. Ia pasti telah melukai Yesung dengan ucapannya tadi. Ia mengenal Yesung dengan sangat baik. Mungkin kali ini Yesung memang telah berhasil menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, namun tetap ada beberapa hal yang ia tahu dengan pasti. Ia tahu bagaimana sesuatu yang sangat sederhana sekali pun bisa melukai hati _namja _itu. Dan ia yakin apa yang ia lakukan tadi bukanlah hal yang bisa disebut sesuatu yang sederhana.

Biasanya ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang berada di samping Yesung ketika _namja _itu merasa terluka. Kali ini ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Namun setidaknya di sana ada Kyuhyun, kan? _Namja _itu pasti bisa membuat Yesung merasa lebih baik.

Sepertinya hal yang paling tepat untuk ia lakukan saat ini adalah menghindari dua orang itu. Ia tidak bisa menjamin ia bisa mengendalikan emosinya jika bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Bukan tidak mungkin ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti mereka. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat tidak ia inginkan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Yesung sama sekali tidak bersuara sejak mereka meninggalkan gedung KBS tadi. Yesung hanya terus menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun bisa memastikan pikiran _namja _itu sedang berada di tempat lain. Yesung bahkan tidak sadar jika sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung apartment-nya.

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Yesung yang terasa dingin, membuat _namja _di sampingnya itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Ia bisa menangkap rasa takut dan cemas dalam _caramel _berkabut itu. Ia tahu Yesung pasti tengah mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menangis di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu bukan aku orang yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, tetapi kau harus tahu aku tidak akan hanya berdiam diri melihatmu terluka seperti ini. Ini bukan hanya tentang kau dan Siwon _hyung_, kita bertiga harus menyelesaikan ini bersama. Kau benar, mungkin saat ini Siwon _hyung _sedang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, jadi aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Tetapi kau juga harus berjanji padaku, kau tidak akan melakukan apapun tanpa memberitahuku. _Arra_?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil.

"Besok pagi kami akan pergi ke China untuk konser kedua di Shanghai, jadi setidaknya selama dua hari ke depan kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Siwon _hyung_. Selama berada di sana aku akan berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi. Setelah kami kembali dari China, kita bertiga akan membicarakan semuanya. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi aku mohon jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Aku tidak ingin kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri,"

Yesung hanya kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke dalam. _Jja_!"

"Tidak usah, Kyu. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang dan istirahat. Aku baik-baik saja,"

Kyuhyun berdecak. Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Yesung, ia segera turun dari dalam mobil dan keluar membukakan pintu di samping Yesung.

"Mengantarmu ke dalam tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari lima belas menit. _Jja_!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Jarum jam di pergelangan tangan Yesung bergerak menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dimana artinya kini ia sudah berdiri di depan rumah Siwon selama hampir satu jam. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung masuk ke dalam seperti biasanya. Rumah besar itu sudah dianggap seperti rumah sendiri oleh para member super junior, termasuk dirinya. Namun kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Siwon di luar. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan kedua orang tua Siwon dalam masalah ini. Lagipula ia yakin Siwon pasti akan segera keluar.

Terhitung sudah enam jam berlalu sejak kejadian di gedung KBS sore tadi. Ia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Siwon, namun tidak peduli sekeras apapun ia berusaha, kata-kata dan bayangan wajah Siwon saat marah tadi seolah tak mau beranjak barang sedetik pun dari pikirannya.

Dan itu sungguh menyiksanya.

Melalui sang manager, ia mengetahui bahwa Siwon sedang berada di rumah orang tuanya, maka ia langsung bergegas menyusul ke tempat ini. Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Ia tidak bisa menunggu sampai Siwon dan Kyuhyun kembali dari China. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Siwon merasa tidak tenang selama konser di Shanghai nanti. Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka, namun ia yakin Siwon tidak akan bisa.

Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu, meski ia tidak mungkin menceritakan semuanya, namun setidaknya ia harus membuat Siwon berhenti berpikiran bahwa selama ini ia dan Kyuhyun diam-diam menjalin hubungan di belakang _namja _itu. Pikiran-pikiran semacam itu pasti akan sangat menyakiti Siwon. Ia tidak bisa membiarkannya.

.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, tak lama kemudian ia melihat Siwon keluar dari rumah besar itu dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Ia menghela napas dalam, mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Ia tidak boleh lemah seperti saat di gedung KBS tadi. Kali ini ia harus berhasil meyakinkan Siwon.

Mobil Siwon melaju dengan kecepatan sedang keluar dari pintu gerbang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya kemudian berlari menghadang mobil Siwon. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Ini memang tindakan yang cukup berbahaya. Ia bisa saja tertabrak jika Siwon tidak menginjak rem mobilnya tepat waktu. Namun ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di pikirannya agar Siwon mau berbicara dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara itu masih terasa dingin. Namun ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa perih di dadanya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya, menemukan sosok Siwon yang masih mengenakan pakaian dari gedung KBS tadi berdiri di samping pintu mobilnya, memandang datar ke arahnya.

Tidak sepenuhnya datar, sebenarnya. Ia bisa melihat luka dan kekecewaan di sana. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya. Dadanya terasa sesak hanya dengan mengingat bahwa ia adalah orang yang menggoreskan luka di sana.

"Ki-kita harus bicara," kalimat itu tidak terucap selancar yang ia harapkan, namun ia cukup bersyukur masih dapat mengeluarkan suaranya. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba seperti mati rasa. Tatapan _obsidian _di hadapannya itu seolah mampu membuat keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan seketika lenyap begitu saja.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak mengangguku?" masih sama. Datar dan dingin.

Yesung menggeleng, "Kita harus bicara, Siwon-ah. A-aku mohon,"

"Besok pagi aku harus berangkat ke China. Aku harus segera istirahat,"

"Sebentar saja. Aku janji ini tidak akan lebih dari lima belas menit. Ijinkan aku berbicara sebentar, _oh_?" Yesung memandang Siwon dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan apapun darimu, _hyung_. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Apa begitu sulit bagimu untuk mengerti, huh?"

"Kau salah paham, Siwon-ah. Ini sungguh tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu!"

Siwon melepaskan kontak matanya, membuat dada Yesung kembali terasa ditekan sesuatu yang berat.

"Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah mengarang cerita, _hyung_. Apa yang aku lihat sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk marah pada kalian berdua. Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diriku. Jadi bisakah kau pergi sekarang?" Siwon berbicara tanpa menatap mata Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng kuat, "Tapi ini sungguh tidak seperti itu!" tanpa sadar ia berjalan mendekat, namun _namja _di hadapannya itu justru mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang, masih tanpa menatap kearahnya. Membuat hatinya kembali mencelos.

"Sekarang aku mengerti,"

Yesung menatap Siwon bingung, "Huh?"

"Alasan mengapa kau bisa memahami perasaanku dengan begitu mudah saat aku mengatakan padamu kalau aku menyukai Kyuhyun. Karena ternyata kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, kan?" Siwon tersenyum hambar, "Mungkin seharusnya saat itu aku tidak mengatakannya padamu, jadi kalian tidak harus bersusah-susah menyembunyikan hubungan kalian di belakangku. Aku pasti membuat kalian berdua merasa tersiksa,"

Yesung kembali menggeleng, "Kau salah, Siwon-ah. Aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan seperti itu terhadap Kyuhyun, apalagi sampai menjalin hubungan di belakangmu. Aku sungguh tidak pernah berpura-pura berdiri di sampingmu. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat kalian berdua bahagia. Aku mohon percayalah padaku.."

"Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku tidak bisa percaya padamu,"

Yesung merasakan matanya memanas. Namun ia kembali berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa menit ke depan, ia tidak boleh membiarkan air matanya jatuh di hadapan Siwon.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun memang menciumku saat itu," kali ini Yesung berbicara sambil menundukkan wajahnya, "Di-dia juga membuka bajuku. Tapi sungguh, Siwon-ah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat. Kyuhyun dan aku tidak melakukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan,"

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rasa sesak itu kembali menekan dadanya hingga ia merasa sulit bernapas.

"Cukup, _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun," Siwon berujar dengan suara pelan, berusaha menekan emosinya agar ia tidak berteriak pada Yesung. Lagipula dalam keadaan sesunyi ini ia yakin Yesung masih bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Ia tidak menunggu jawaban Yesung. Ia sungguh tidak ingin mendengar apapun.

"Siwon—"

Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Tanpa menatap kearah Yesung, ia segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Siwon!" tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung langsung berlari mengejar mobil Siwon. Ia sungguh harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. Tidak peduli bagaimana pun caranya, ia tidak akan membiarkan Siwon pergi begitu saja. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Siwon!" Yesung berteriak memanggil nama Siwon sambil terus berlari. Mobil berwarna hitam milik _namja _itu sudah berada jauh di depannya, namun ia tidak menyerah. Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Persetan dengan orang yang mungkin melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Siwon.

"Choi Siwon!" ia kembali berteriak keras. Meskipun mungkin sangat mustahil bagi Siwon untuk dapat mendengarnya melihat jarak mereka yang semakin jauh.

Namun ia tetap terus berlari.

Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan kakinya yang mulai terasa perih. Ia adalah seorang pria. Luka kecil seperti itu tak seharusnya membuat ia lemah.

Ia tak menyadari air mata telah jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa jauh ia berlari. Ia tidak mempedulikan apapun di sekitarnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Siwon.

Hingga akhirnya kakinya menyerah, membuat ia jatuh tersungkur di tengah jalan. Kedua telapak tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Kaki kanannya yang masih terbungkus sepatu terasa perih dan basah. Peluh dan air mata semakin membasahi wajahnya. Namun ia belum menyerah.

Ia kembali berusaha untuk berdiri, namun kakinya tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk memenuhi permintaannya.

Akhirnya ia membiarkan dirinya kembali jatuh dan menangis di sana. Mobil Siwon tak lagi terlihat. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengejarnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Menangisi dirinya dan memutuskan untuk melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di tengah jalan.

Hingga kemudian ia mendengar suara deru mobil mendekat dari arah depan, membawa ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Matanya langsung melebar ketika mobil yang sama sekali tak asing untuknya itu berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Siwon.." suaranya terdengar begitu pelan. Matanya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan sang pemilik nama yang berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan refleks, langsung memeluk Siwon dengan erat ketika _namja _itu berlutut di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_—"

"Aku mohon jangan pergi hiks.. dengarkan aku.."

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Dadanya kembali seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar ketika merasakan air mata _namja _di depannya itu menalir membasahi lehernya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kyuhyun akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku membuatmu seperti ini,"

Siwon merasakan pelukan Yesung perlahan terlepas, memberikan ia sedikit ruang untuk bernapas. Namun apa yang selanjutnya terjadi sungguh di luar dugaannya, _namja _berambut _raven _di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba menciumnya, tepat di bibirnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terpaku. Meski benar-benar hanya sekedar menempel, namun hal itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya seperti tersengat aliran listrik dengan tegangan yang sangat tinggi.

"Aku tidak mencintai Kyuhyun," Yesung berucap lirih beberapa detik setelahnya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. _Caramel _Yesung yang masih terus mengalirkan air mata menatap sayu _obsidian _Siwon yang menatap _shock _kearahnya.

"Kau pernah bertanya padaku siapa orang yang aku sukai, kan? Orang itu adalah kau,"

"Yesung—"

"Aku menyembunyikannya darimu bukan karena kita mencintai orang yang sama, melainkan karena orang itu adalah kau. Aku mencintaimu, Siwon-ah,"

Siwon menatap Yesung dengan mata melebar, sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Yesung menghapus air matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya sebelum kembali berbicara, "Aku tidak bisa mengingat kapan perasaan ini mulai ada," namun butiran hangat itu tetap kembali menetes, "Aku hanya tahu sekarang aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Merebut kebahagiaanmu dan sengaja membuatmu terluka adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Aku mohon percayalah padaku.."

Siwon masih terdiam. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan. Otaknya seolah tak mampu untuk mencerna apa yang kini terjadi di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpura-pura. Aku sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan kau tidak boleh menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun. Ak-aku.. aku sungguh ingin melihatmu bahagia," suara _baritone _lembut itu kembali terdengar bergetar, "Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, kan? Aku mencintai seseorang, tetapi aku tidak ingin mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah melihat kearahku seperti bagaimana aku selalu melihatmu. Aku tahu bukan aku orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Aku hanya ingin menjadi salah satu orang yang berada di sampingmu saat kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu.."

Isakan lirih kembali lolos dari bibirnya yang gemetar.

"Aku.. aku tidak apa-apa meskipun kau tidak bisa mencintaiku. Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau masih mengijinkan aku untuk tetap berada di sampingmu. Aku—" ia kembali terisak, "—aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau tetap menganggapku sebagai seorang _hyung_. Aku mohon jangan membenciku.."

Tenggorokan Siwon tercekat. Ia tak pernah melihat Yesung serapuh ini selama hidupnya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Yesung menangis di hadapannya, namun kali ini sungguh terasa berbeda. Sakit yang ia rasakan seolah menjadi berkali lipat dari biasanya.

Tubuh Yesung semakin bergetar ketika beberapa detik berlalu dan Siwon masih belum bersuara. Hanya satu kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa Siwon tidak membencinya, ia tidak meminta lebih dari itu. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Siwon percaya padanya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Yesung langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan terkejut. Wajah di hadapannya itu kembali terlihat datar dan dingin.

Bukan. Bukan ini yang ingin ia dengar.

"Siwon-ah—"

"Masuk ke mobil. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Siwon kembali berkata memotong ucapan Yesung. Ia baru saja beranjak berdiri ketika matanya melihat bagian ujung sepatu putih yang Yesung kenakan berwarna gelap. Malam yang pekat membuat ia tidak bisa memastikan warna apa itu, namun ia tak cukup bodoh untuk tidak bisa menebaknya.

Ia kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, merengkuh bahu Yesung dan menuntunnya berdiri.

Yesung meringis kesakitan ketika tanpa sengaja kaki kanannya berpijak pada aspal di bawahnya. Ia nyaris kembali jatuh jika kedua tangan kokoh Siwon tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit," nada suara itu terdengar begitu datar. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan ucapan Siwon ketika ia jatuh di bukit beberapa hari yang lalu. Siwon-nya tidak seperti ini.

Yesung hanya pasrah ketika Siwon memapahnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Selama perjalanan ia terus menatap Siwon, berharap _namja _itu akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Siwon bahkan seperti tidak menganggap ia berada di sana. _Namja _di sampingnya itu hanya fokus menyentir tanpa sedikit pun melirik kearahnya.

Ketika sampai di rumah sakit, Siwon membantunya masuk ke dalam masih tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ketakutannya kembali mendominasi. Mungkin memberitahu Siwon tentang perasaannya bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Ia tidak seharusnya mengatakan semua itu. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini Siwon justru akan benar-benar meninggalkannya?

"Sshh.." Yesung mendesis pelan ketika dokter membuka sepatunya. Luka di kakinya kemarin yang belum benar-benar sembuh tampak kembali mengeluarkan darah. Meski dokter muda di depannya itu terlihat berusaha merawat lukanya dengan sangat hati-hati, perih di kakinya tetap saja masih terasa. Berbeda dengan ketika Siwon yang mengobati lukanya.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan bagaimana jika setelah ini Siwon akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan hanya dengan membayangkannya pun rasa sakit itu terasa seperti akan membunuhnya. Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi?

Ia melirik Siwon yang duduk tak jauh darinya. _Namja _tampan itu tampak sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, namun ia bisa melihat raut dingin itu masih berada di sana. Sorot mata itu bahkan terasa jauh lebih menakutkan daripada ketika Siwon menuduhnya memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun sore tadi.

"Lain kali anda harus lebih berhati-hati, Yesung-ssi. Luka yang seperti ini sangat mudah terkena infeksi jika anda tidak berhati-hati," Dokter di depannya itu berkata sambil tersenyum padanya.

Ia tidak perlu bertanya darimana dokter itu mengetahui namanya. Meskipun ia tidak memiliki banyak fans di Korea, delapan tahun debut bersama Super Junior tentu membuat sebagian besar orang di sana setidaknya mengenal siapa dirinya. Beruntung sekarang sudah tengah malam, jadi ia dan Siwon tidak bertemu dengan banyak orang ketika masuk ke rumah sakit tadi. Dan ia yakin dokter di hadapannya itu cukup profesional untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada semua orang.

Yesung memaksakan sebuah senyuman tipis, "Terima kasih, dokter,"

Setelah itu Siwon kembali membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil. Masih tanpa bersuara. Yesung semakin menyesali ucapannya. Ia hanya ingin Choi Siwon berhenti mengira ia memiliki hubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya mengatakan bahwa orang yang selama ini dicintainya adalah Siwon memang sama sekali bukan jalan keluar yang tepat. Ia hanya membuat semua menjadi semakin rumit.

"Si-Siwon-ah.."

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Siwon akan menjawab, Yesung memutuskan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu? Sepertinya ponselku jatuh saat aku berlari tadi,"

Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan memberikannya pada Yesung. Tanpa sedikit pun melihat kearahnya.

"Jongjin-ah, kau belum tidur, kan? Bisa turun sebentar? Oh, aku akan sampai 5 menit lagi. _Arra_,"

Klik.

Yesung memutuskan panggilannya.

"_Gomawo_," ucap Yesung seraya mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Yesung menatap Siwon penuh harap, namun _namja _tampan di sampingnya itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Bersikap seolah tidak mendengar suaranya.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku hanya ingin kau tidak salah paham padaku dan juga Kyuhyun. Aku sungguh tidak memiliki maksud lain. Kalau apa yang aku katakan tadi membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. _Oh_?"

Mobil Siwon berhenti di depan gedung apartment-nya. Ia masih menatap Siwon, menunggu _namja _itu untuk merespon ucapannya. Namun lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang ia dapatkan.

"Siwon-ah.." Yesung mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk menyentuh tangan Siwon. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa membuat Siwon melihat kearahnya.

Namun Siwon justru menjauhkan tangannya, menghindari sentuhan Yesung.

Air mata Yesung kembali menetes, tetapi ia dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"A-aku mengerti," Yesung berusaha tersenyum, "Ka-kau pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, kan? _Arra_. Ini semua pasti membuatmu terkejut," ia menghapus air matanya yang kembali menetes, "T-tapi dua hari lagi, setelah kau kembali dari China, semua pasti akan kembali seperti sebelumnya, kan? Kau pasti akan memaafkan aku, kan?"

Siwon memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, membuat hati Yesung kembali serasa diremas dengan kuat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mohon jangan membenciku.." Yesung berkata dengan suara pelan. Ia lantas segera membuka pintu di sampingnya dan keluar dari mobil Siwon. Kali ini sama sekali tidak berniat menahan air mata yang mendesak keluar dari kedua _caramel_-nya. Pandangannya perlahan memburam.

"Jongwoon _hyung_!"

Samar-samar ia melihat wajah Jongjin yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Yah, kau darimana saja, huh? Kenapa kau tidak membawa mobil—astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" raut kesal Jongjin langsung berubah cemas ketika melihat air mata di wajah _hyung_-nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bisa membantuku masuk ke dalam?"

Jongjin menatap Yesung dengan raut wajah bingung, namun _toh _ia tetap mengalungkan tangan Yesung ke lehernya dan membantu _namja _yang lebih tua darinya itu berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartment.

Samar Yesung dapat mendengar deru suara mobil Siwon perlahan menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Bukankah itu tadi mobil Siwon _hyung_?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau dan Siwon _hyung _darimana? Kenapa luka di kakimu sakit lagi?" Jongjin kembali melemparkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi ketika mereka sampai di dalam kamar Yesung. Ia segera membantu _namja _bersurai raven itu duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"_Hyung _baik-baik saja, Jongjin-ah. Sekarang kau bisa keluar. _Hyung _ingin istirahat," ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum tipis, berusaha meyakinkan Jongjin bahwa ia sungguh baik-baik saja.

"Tapi _hyung_—"

"Jongjin-ah.."

Jongjin menghela napas dalam, "Baiklah, aku akan keluar sekarang. Tapi besok kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. _Arra_?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, memandangi Jongjin yang melangkah menjauh hingga akhirnya _namja _itu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Yesung menarik kedua lututnya lantas memeluknya dengan matanya kembali jatuh menetes, namun kali ini ia hanya membiarkannya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Jam kecil yang terletak di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 ketika pagi itu Yesung terbangun. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana tadi malam ia akhirnya bisa tertidur setelah menangis selama berjam-jam, yang pasti saat ini ia merasakan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya akibat posisi tidur yang tidak nyaman.

Saat ia selesai mandi dan keluar dari kamar, ia tidak menemukan siapapun di dalam apartment-nya. Hanya sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas susu yang sepertinya disiapkan untuknya di atas meja makan, beserta sebuah _note _yang ditulis Jongjin untuk memberitahunya bahwa _dongsaeng_-nya itu baru saja pergi setengah jam yang lalu bersama sang _umma_.

Yesung meletakkan kembali _note _tersebut di atas meja kemudian mengenakan kacamata berwarna gelap seraya berjalan keluar dari apartment, tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun. Ia belum memakan apapun sejak kemarin siang, namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa lapar atau ingin memakan sesuatu. Sepertinya masalah dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun benar-benar telah menyita seluruh pikirannya.

Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dorm Super Junior. Mungkin bertemu dengan Kangin atau Heechul di sana bisa sedikit membantu mengalihkan pikirannya. Semua member Super Junior M pasti sudah berangkat ke China tadi pagi, jadi ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Siwon atau pun Kyuhyun di sana. Mungkin tidak saling bertemu selama dua hari adalah yang terbaik saat ini. Ia hanya berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi antara Siwon dan Kyuhyun di sana.

Ia tidak berani menyimpulkan apapun. Ia tidak berani untuk mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi ketika nanti ia bertemu dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkannya. Sekarang ia hanya memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Dengan langkah sedikit tertatih, ia berjalan memasuki gedung tempat dorm super junior berada sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan matanya yang sedikit membengkak walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah mengenakan kacamata untuk menutupinya. Namun meskipun begitu, sepertinya orang-orang yang ia temui di dalam gedung itu masih bisa mengenalinya. Samar-samar ia mendengar orang-orang itu saling berbisik, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan dirinya.

Klek.

Ia baru saja menangkat tangannya untuk menekan bel ketika pintu di depannya sudah lebih dulu terbuka. Di hadapannya kini berdiri Kim Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari dalam dengan wajah panik.

"Jongwoon?!"

"Kau mau kemana, _hyung_?" Yesung bertanya seraya mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu?" bukannya menjawab, Heechul justru balik melemparkan pertanyaan masih dengan raut panik di wajahnya.

"Ponselku jatuh di jalan tadi malam. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

Yesung semakin menautkan alisnya, "Melihat apa?"

"Jadi kau belum mengetahuinya? Seseorang menyebarkan video kau berciuman dengan Siwon di internet! Ah aku tidak tahu itu benar-benar kau dan Siwon atau bukan, tetapi saat ini semua orang sedang membicarakannya!"

Yesung merasakan bumi tempatnya berpijak seketika berhenti berputar. Sesaat ia seolah lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Bahkan ia seperti tak mendengar suara Heechul ketika _namja _cantik itu kembali bertanya padanya.

"Apa itu benar kalian, Yesung-ah?"

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

.

A/N : maaf kalo chap ini ngga memuaskan /.\  
kayaknya aku lagi kena semacem WB TuT udah berusaha mikir keras (?) tapi tetep aja hasilnya cuma dapet kayak gini orz  
bagian yesung ngungkapin perasaannya itu seharusnya jadi scene paling dramatis (?) di ff ini, tapi yang keluar cuma begitu doang -_-  
jujur aja sebenernya aku lagi galau sama ff ini hehe  
dulu rasanya semangat banget pengen nulis ff ini, sampe ide yang udah aku rencanain sebelumnya aja aku singkirin dulu  
pokoknya waktu itu semangat banget mau nyiksa yesung ;;;  
tapi sekarang feel angst-ku kayaknya lagi melemah (?) u.u  
kalo maksa nglanjutin ff ini mungkin ntar jadinya malah ancur banget  
jadi... mungkin lanjutan ff ini bakal agak (amat sangat) lama (banget) ^^  
maafin author yang ngga bertanggung jawab ini ya *bow*

A/N 2 : Oh iya aku juga sekalian mau meluruskan kesalahpahaman (?)  
setting waktu di ff ini tu 'sekarang', tapi aku bikin Yesung ngga lagi wamil  
member super junior yang ada di ff ini juga para member yang sekarang aktif  
di prolog kemarin kan aku tulis Yesung lagi nonton konser para dongsaeng-nya dari backstage, mungkin itu bikin beberapa reader salah paham  
itu ceritanya konser SJ-M, bukan super show  
Jadi Yesung ngga ikut konser tu bukan karena dia lagi wamil, tapi karena dia bukan member SJ-M  
kalo ga salah aku juga jelasin kalo Heechul, Kangin sama Shindong ga ikut tampil di konser itu kok ^^  
oke semoga ngga membingungkan  
makasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review :)


End file.
